Brotherly Love
by German Mickey
Summary: Piper's brother comes to visit, Piper has to make a life-long decision, and Arrow must confess his feelings before it's too late. Chapter 28: Poison!
1. Chapter 1

The Storm Hawks were on their way to Terra Tropica to enjoy some well deserved vacation time. The Storm Hawks was a Sky Knight squadron consisting of:

Aerrow-tall, redhead, gorgeous green eyes, Team Leader

Finn-blonde, egotistic, Sharp-shooter

Junko-a strong Wallop, engineer

Stork-paranoid, a Merb, Pilot

Piper-dark-skinned Navigator with dark blue hair, Tactics

Radar-rabbit/kangaroo, Arrow's pet

Junko and Finn were best friends, and were always together. They could be seen as brothers to Piper, the only girl on the team. Junko acted like the older brother who always looked out for her. It was not unusual for him to come out of nowhere and ask her "Are these guys bothering you?", while Finn was completely the opposite. He acted like an irresponsible little brother, and was known to "grate on her nerves".

Radar was constantly attached to Aerrow. He liked to perch on Aerrow's shoulder, and also helped guide Aerrow's skimmer. Aerrow and Piper always seemed to end up in each other's company, and Aerrow liked to take Piper's advice.

"Piper! How long until we get there?" Finn was already in his blue swimming trunks, and had a bottle of sunscreen in his hand.

"It'll be about another 20 minutes. Can't you do something productive until then?"

Piper and Finn were in the Condor's kitchen. Piper was making her famous sandwiches, while Finn kept trying to eat them. Piper was still in her uniform.

"Piper's right Finn. Why don't you go see if Junko needs any help with the grill." Aerrow had just walked in wearing a pair of green swimming trunks that brought out his eyes. Unlike Finn, he wore a shirt.

Finn walked out into hallway muttering something about Aerrow always taking his girlfriend's side. Luckily, neither of them heard him, or else he would have been asking for a beat down.

"All the sandwiches are done Aerrow. All that's needed are the drinks, and-"

Suddenly, a loud explosion filled the air. The ship lurched, sending Arrow and Piper sprawling across the kitchen floor. The sandwiches landed on the two Storm Hawks.

"What was that?!" Aerrow yelled.

"I don't know, but let's head to the bridge!" Piper yelled back.

The two ran out of the room, covered in sandwich meat. Finn and Junko were right behind them, and they met Radar half way there.

"Stork! What happened?" Aerrow said as they burst into the big room.

"I don't know. We weren't attacked, but there was a big orange explosion a couple feet ahead of us. I almost hit whatever it was. Probably mind worms, or flying jelly rats. I knew coming here was a bad idea!" Stork was starting to hyperventilate.

While Arrow calmed Stork down, Piper looked out of one of the Condor's windows. Squinting, she could just barely make out what looked like an orange cloud in the shape of a P. It reminded her of someone. But the only person she knew with an insignia like that was…

"Phoenix!" Piper cried.

Aerrow jumped to attention. "Storm Hawks! To your posts!"

"No wait!" Piper ran out of the room in the direction of the storage room where the skimmers were held. Aerrow grabbed her wrist as she was about to exit the room.

"Wait! We should have some sort of plan first!"

"Let go Arrow!" Piper cried with such force that he let go, surprised.

Piper ran to the storage room and pressed the button that opened the doors to outside. The rest of the team was right on her heels, and stood, flabbergasted, as a big, sleek skimmer rode through the opening. It was a sunset orange, and it matched its rider, who wore a motorcycle helmet. The skimmer looked new, and made almost no noise at all as it screeched to a halt in front of them all, clouds of orange puffing out of the exhaust.

As soon as it had safely stopped, Piper was up and running. She through her arms around the rider before he or she had a chance to take off the helmet that hid the identity of the mystery person. Meanwhile, the rest of the Storm Hawks had their weapons ready, but hesitated at Piper's actions.

"Hey! Hey! Easy!" The mysterious person's muffled voice laughed. "Can't I even get my helmet off?"

Piper, who looked like her face would split in two, she was smiling so much, stepped back about two centimeters. The person took off their helmet to reveal a young man about nineteen or so-a couple of years older than the Storm Hawks. He was dark-skinned and had short, curly hair the same color as Piper's.

Aerrow was the first one to recover from his shock. "Um, Piper? Who is this guy? And what is he doing here?"

Piper laughed. "This _guy_ would just so happen to be my big brother, Phoenix. Phoenix, meet the new Storm Hawks. By the way, what are you doing here?"

Phoenix stepped off his skimmer, and embraced Piper in a hug. "I couldn't miss my little sister's birthday, now could I?"

* * *

So what do you think? I had alot of fun creating Phoenix. He's the type who seems reallly nice, but can have a devious side as well. Please, please, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

The seven of them were in the condor's living room. Piper sat on the sofa with Phoenix, Junko was on the big couch with Stork, Finn was sprawled out across the rug, and Aerrow was standing behind Piper with Radar on his usual perch.

"So you're telling me that you never even mentioned to them when you're birthday was?" Phoenix was as stunned as Aerrow was. After all the years they had known each other, it had never occurred to him that he didn't know Piper's birthday.

Piper was about to answer when Finn interrupted. "Yeah! How come you never told us? We could have had a party!"

"Well, I-" Piper began.

"There could have been ice cream!" Finn continued.

"You see, I-"

"And cake!"

"But, I-"

"And lots of your hot girl friends!"

Piper shot him a look. "What makes you think any of them would look at you any way? Anyways, I didn't want to be a bother."

"You're never a bother, Piper." Aerrow said to his navigator. Piper gave him a small smile. Aerrow smiled back, causing her to blush. Phoenix observed this small display with a raised eyebrow.

Phoenix cleared his throat, causing the two to jump. Arrow and Piper blushed, while Finn snickered.

"That's not the only reason, is it Piper?" Phoenix looked at his sister. "There is another reason why you didn't tell them about your birthday." Piper glared at her older brother, while the other Storm Hawks watched, confused.

Phoenix sighed. "You see, Piper and I did not come from an ordinary family. Our family comes from a long line of rulers. Piper is actually second in line for the crown on our beloved Terra Platos."

Finn had his mouth open in shock while Stork's eyes couldn't have been bigger. Junko looked at Piper in admiration. Radar had fallen off of Aerrow's shoulder, and Aerrow looked like he was going to fall himself. Piper looked like she was going to sock her brother.

"Once a future ruler of our Terra turns seventeen, they are given a choice. They must choose to either continue their training in the royal duties, or they must give up the crown entirely. If all the royal children refuse the crown, then the eldest must automatically resign from their current occupation and take up the crown. But if more than one child accepts, they must split the royal duties and rule together until one cannot or will not rule any longer. We still have a younger sister who is two years younger than Piper, so if Piper decides to not become queen, I don't have to necessarily stop being in the military. That's what I do. I am a secret service agent for our Terra. So Piper, not to pressure you or whatever, have you made your decision yet? Your birthday is in four days after all."

Piper had been quietly glaring at her brother this whole time. Now that his speech was over, she got up without a word and walked out of the room. No one tried to stop her. A few moments later, the group could hear her door being slammed shut.

Phoenix ran a hand through his short hair. "I had a feeling she would be upset. I remember that I didn't speak to anyone the week before and after my birthday. It's a lot of pressure for a sixteen year old to go through. The fate of a whole Terra lies on your shoulders. It's a permanent decision, and not an easy one at that."

"So," Junko said, "If Piper says 'yes' to being queen, she has to leave us?"

"I'm afraid so."

The whole room was silent. Everyone, especially Aerrow, was wondering what her decision would be. What kind of team would they be without Piper to hold them together?

"So." Phoenix broke the silence. "What's for dinner?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Do to numerous complaints, I fixed the spelling of Aerrow's name in all chapters. Honestly, some people can be so picky (just kidding. I'm actually glad you guys told me of my mistakes)! Anyways, enjoy!

That night on the Condor, everyone was asleep. Finn was in his room, dreaming of all the girls he was going to meet at the beach. Junko was sleeping with his stuffed bear and sucking his thumb. Stork slept wearing his Super Deluxe Mind Worm Helmet that Piper gave him for Valentine's Day, while Piper herself was planning all the ways she could hurt her brother.

In Aerrow's room, Radar slept in his small bed next to Aerrow's. On a cot across the room was Phoenix. He was the only one awake.

Realizing he wasn't going to sleep any time soon, Phoenix got out of bed and walked over to a sleeping Aerrow. He poked the redhead in the shoulder and whispered his name. When Aerrow didn't wake up right away, Phoenix whacked him in the head.

Groaning, Aerrow rolled on to his back and opened his eyes. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Phoenix's face looming over his.

"What do you want?" he whispered when his heart slowed down to a safe speed.

"Do you love Piper?" Phoenix asked bluntly.

Aerrow looked up at him in surprise. "Do you always wake up your roommates in the middle of the night and ask them weird questions?"

"It's one of my many charms that made me so popular in the military" He grinned. "Now answer the question."

Aerrow realized there was no avoiding the question and moved to a more comfortable position. Looking Phoenix dead in the eyes, he answered. "Yes, I do. I love your sister more than my own life. I would do anything in my power just to see her happy."

"Phoenix nodded thoughtfully. "You know, I had a girl a deeply cared for. She was the most beautiful girl on our Terra. Her name was Onyx. Her hair was so black that you could see your own reflection in it. Eyes like the setting sun. We were deeply in love. But when I joined the military, I focused all of my attention on becoming the perfect cadet. I breathed, slept, and thought military. Soon, I didn't have any time for Onyx, and my job took her place. Needless to say, she was hurt deeply. But she patiently waited for me to return to her. But when I forgot Valentine's Day, and then finally her birthday, she became fed up, and left me. That was what it took to make me realize that no matter how important your dreams are, you can't treat a woman second fiddle. That's how you end up all alone. So, if you really do love Piper, make sure she is truly your one and only, because I will not stand by and watch her heart be broken.

"But if you do decide to capture her heart, and you decide to put all aside for her, I will not object. I saw the way you looked at her today, and I also saw how she looked at you. Don't think I didn't notice. I'm a secret agent, remember? Now get some sleep. Tomorrow we hit the beach!" Phoenix's boyish smile returned, erasing all traces of him being serious.

While the rest of the Condor lay in a quiet slumber, there was one noise that interrupted the silence. Aerrow tossed and turned the rest of the night. There was no way he was going to be able to sleep now.


	4. Chapter 4

When morning came, Aerrow walked quietly to the kitchen. It was still early, and he didn't want to wake Phoenix. Aerrow was wearing a white T-shirt and green swimming trunks, since the boys had decided to try Tropica again. Piper hadn't come out of her room the whole rest of thee day, so they had cast a vote without her.

When Aerrow opened the door to the kitchen, he found Piper there, already remaking the sandwiches. The Navigator had figured out where they were headed just by figuring out the ship's course.

"Hey Piper", Aerrow said as he came in, "Are you okay?'

Piper turned and greeted him with a half-hearted smile. She had a midnight blue swimsuit on with denim shorts on over it. Her hair was in a loose ponytail, and her crystal necklace shined like it was recently polished.. Aerrow thought she looked stunning, and his face showed his approval, earning a blush from Piper.

"Nothing is particularly wrong with me Aerrow. All I have to do is make a life-changing choice in two days, and quite possibly leave you guys forever. But if I choose to stay with you guys, a whole Terra might have to suffer. There is nothing wrong at all. Nope, I never felt better." Piper sighed and went back to the sandwiches.

She looked so sad and dejected that Aerrow couldn't restrain himself. He walked up behind her and hugged her. Piper jumped in surprise, and looked tilted her head up to look at him with wide eyes. Pushing her head back down, he rested his chin on her hair and closed his eyes.

"Who would have guessed you had all this pressure resting on your shoulders." Aerrow whispered soothingly into her hair. "You're always so happy and cheerful all the time. You could have told me you know."

He felt Piper lean against him and relax. "The reason I left my Terra was to get away from all that pressure. If I told anyone about my position, it would have made all my efforts pointless. I would have told you if I thought it was necessary. You're my best friend."

_Friend._ Aerrow didn't know why, but that word made his chest tighten.

Suddenly, the kitchen door flew open, and the rest of the team, plus Phoenix, waltzed into the room. Piper and Aerrow flew apart, both of their faces as red as Aerrow's hair. Fortunately, no one saw them in their former position, or at least Aerrow and Piper didn't think any one saw. Phoenix looked at the two teenagers who were desperately trying to act as if nothing was wrong, and smiled.

"So dudes." Finn said ass they finished their breakfast. "When will we get there?"

"In a couple of minutes." Piper answered him.

"Sweet! Come on Junko, let's get our boards, shades, and martini glasses!" The two ran out of the room.

"Wait! You're not old enough to drink yet!" Piper ran after the two.

Radar followed, but turned at the hall and headed to the room he and Aerrow shared in search of his sand toys. Stork left to steer the Condor. Soon, only Aerrow and Phoenix were left.

"So Aerrow." Phoenix broke the awkward silence. "Did you take put any thought to our little conversation? I saw you and Piper in your cozy little position earlier."

Aerrow blushed. "Y-yeah, I thought about it. And I've decided to take your advice."

"Good. You seem like the good, responsible type. But remember. Don't you dare break her heart. Or you'll have me to deal with. Understood?"

Aerrow gulped. "Y-yes sir."

Phoenix grinned. "Good. Piper deserves someone like you."

Suddenly, Stork's voice sounded over the loud speakers. "Terra Tropica dead ahead! Home of UV rays and deadly skin cancer. I hope you enjoy yourselves."

* * *

So there is a little bit of fluff in it, and a small bit of seriousness from Phoenix. I don't mean for him to be so serious, but that's kind of how it's working out. He'll loosen up later though.


	5. Chapter 5

The small group descended the Condor's ramp. There was quite a large crowd gathered on the Terra that day. Finn's eyes grew large as he eyed the many beach babes strolling around.

Junko found a decent spot on the far side of the beach where there were a bit less people. After smothering on sunscreen (always wear it!), everyone ran to the water. Radar stayed behind to play with his sand toys, claiming he didn't want to get his fur wet. When they were out of earshot, Aerrow told Piper that Radar actually couldn't swim.

The water was cold, and the waves couldn't have been better. After a little while, Aerrow looked around. "Has anyone seen Phoenix?"

"Dude!" Finn cried, pointing behind Aerrow. Aerrow turned to see Phoenix on an orange surfboard, riding the waves like a pro. Piper grinned. "Phoenix has won all sort of surfing competitions on our Terra. He's pretty good." She explained proudly. Suddenly, Phoenix wiped out. "And obviously pretty rusty as well."

She swam over to her coughing brother. "Aaw! Did my big, bad brother wipe out?" Phoenix glared at her, and his arm shot under the water to grab her leg. She shrieked with laughter as she was pulled under, swallowing sea water in the process. Piper surfaced a moment later, coughing up water. Aerrow, Finn, and Junko swam over to join the two.

They arrived just as Piper was tackling a laughing Phoenix under the water. Finn and Junko joined in, and even Aerrow joined the fight.

Half an hour later, the five of them came back to their towels. After a big lunch, the boys went back to the water, and Piper stayed behind with Radar to read a book and sun tan. Aerrow came back for a snack a little while later and found Piper asleep on her towel. She was breathing quietly, and every so often she would mumble something inaudible. Aerrow smiled and sat down on his towel next to her, eating from a bag of chips.

He was about halfway done when he heard Piper mumble his name. Looking over, he saw her smile in her sleep.

_She's dreaming about me?_ Aerrow wondered.

Leaning over, he lightly brushed a stray piece of hair out of her eyes. At the feel of his touch, Piper's eyes fluttered open. A blush crossed her face when she realized how close they were.

Aerrow mustered up all the courage he had. "Piper, there is something I need to talk to you about. It involves you…and me."

Piper's brown skin now had a nice red tone mixed into it.

"Piper…I…well, you see, it's like this…I…" he paused for a breath. "I lo-"

"Hey Piper! Aerrow!" Junko came running over. "What kind of slushy do you guys want? Phoenix is treating. There's Sky Berry, Moon Star, Chocolate Cloud…" Junko started to tick off a number of flavors on his fingers, but stopped abruptly when he finally noticed the blushing face of Piper, and the slightly guilty look on Aerrow's. "I wasn't interrupting anything was I?"

"N-no. It's alright." Piper said after a nod from Aerrow, "We were just talking. I'll have a Sky Berry."

"And I'll have a Moon Star." Aerrow said.

With that, Junko galloped back to the concession stand where Finn and Phoenix were waiting for him. Much to Finn's dislike, a group of girls had gathered around the two, but not to admire Finn. It turns out that Phoenix was quite popular with the ladies.

Piper turned back to look at Aerrow, only to see him turn away.

"Never mind what I was saying earlier, okay? It was nothing."

"Umm…okay." Piper wistfully watched Aerrow walk away, wondering if he had been trying to say what she had been trying to tell him all these years.

* * *

"What is wrong with me?"

Aerrow was sitting on one of the tall rocks that stood a little bit away from the crowded water.

"It's not like she actually likes me back. We've been friends for years. Since middle school. I can't tell her how I feel. How could I have been so stupid? I could have ruined our relationship just back there, and then the whole team would have suffered. Thank goodness Junko came when he did. Phoenix was wrong. I'm not right for her."

Since when have I been known to be wrong?"

Aerrow jumped as he heard Phoenix's voice behind him. Turning, he saw the older teenager standing a few feet away with a slushy in each hand. Handing a dark blue one to Aerrow, Phoenix sat down next to him.

"What's the problem?" Phoenix asked.

" I can't do it. Piper and I have been friends for years. Telling her how I feel will just be burdening her." Aerrow fiddled with his cup.

"You don't know that. What if she likes you back?"

"I can't take that risk. I wish I had your confidence in the relationship department.."

Phoenix was silent. Maybe he could lend Aerrow some of that confidence. Phoenix stood and took Aerrow's now empty cup. He flashed him a mischievous grin.

"Maybe I can fix that for you."

"Aerrow had a puzzled look on his face as he watched the other boy saunter on down the rocks.

_Fix what?_

_

* * *

_

So what do you think so far? What is Phoenix up to? What will happen next? Well actually...I don't really know myself. I have some ideas though, so don't you worry!


	6. Chapter 6

Piper was reading her new book on crystals, when her brother returned. Sitting on the sand next to her, he remained silent for a couple of minutes, watching Finn being chased by angry girls.

Piper cleared her throat. "Phoenix, what do you want?"

Phoenix looked at her in bewilderment. "What do you mean? Can't a brother sit next to his sister without being interrogated?"

Piper sighed. "Other brothers can. You never sit quietly in one spot for a long time unless you want something. You're way too antsy. Isn't that why you're always getting in trouble with our tutors?"

Phoenix flashed her a grin. "You know me too well, Sis."

"So…? What do you want?" Piper opened a can of Sky Soda.

"Do you like him?"

"I beg your pardon?" She started to drink.

"You like Aerrow, don't you?"

Piper choked on her soda, spattering it across thee sand. Phoenix also got sprayed in the process.

"W-what makes you say that?" Piper asked after she stopped coughing.

Her brother gave her an incredulous look while he tried to dry himself with Piper's towel. "Oh please! It's so obvious you like him! Even if no one else has noticed, which they probably have, I'm your brother, remember? You blush every time he enters the room! Admit it Piper. You are head over heels in love with this guy!"

Piper gave him a deadly glare. "If you tell anyone, I'll tell everyone in your squadron everything I know about you, starting from when you were three years old."

"Is that a threat?"

No. It's a promise."

Phoenix grinned at her. "Okay! Okay! It's a deal. I like to keep my embarrassing experiences a secret. I'll be the laughing stock of Platos if some of that ever got out. But you can't keep this a secret forever. You'll have to tell Aerrow someday."

Piper's angry expression turned sad. "Like that would do me any good. Anyways, it's just a case of unrequited love. I'll get over it someday."

_Unrequited love? Yeah right._ Phoenix thought.

"You never know. He could like you back." Phoenix offered.

"I can't take that risk. As much as I hate to say it, I wish I had your confidence, Phoenix."

_Whoa! Déjà vu! Now where have I heard that before…? _Phoenix thought absently.

He got up. "Maybe you just need the right motivation."

Piper looked up at him. He caught her movement, and looked down at her only to find her giving him one of her warning looks.

"Phoenix, I will tell you only once. Don't try to get involved. I'm warning you."

Phoenix only tousled her hair in what he hoped was a reassuring way, and walked away.

_If only she knew._

_

* * *

_

Sorry about the shortness. It was originally a really long chapter, but I decided to split it up. But be assured that I have the other chapter, and my head is now full of ideas! The story will get good soon! On my profile is a poll asking you guys how you want the story to end. Pleasse review!


	7. Chapter 7

Phoenix: "The polls are still open!"

GM: "Why are you announcing that? They already know that. I haven't told them otherwise."

Phoenix: (whines) "But I wanted to be helpful!"

GM: "You're annoyingly helpful already. Shouldn't you be helping Piper and Aerrow right about now?"

Phoenix: "You can't talk to me like that! I'm 3 years older than you. I'm 19, and you're 16!"

GM: "Yeah, but I created you."

Phoenix: "Good point. On with the story!"

That evening, everything was finally packed up, and the group was heading to the Condor. Aerrow and Piper walked on opposite sides of the group. They seemed to be ignoring each other, but they kept exchanging glances. But once one of them noticed the other one looking, they would turn away blushing.

Finn observed this display for a while before turning to his best friend.

"Hey Junko? Have you noticed that Aerrow and Piper have been acting really strange around each other? Ever since around lunch time. Maybe they had a fight or something."

"When I asked them earlier what kind of slushy they wanted, it was like I interrupted something really important. Piper was blushing, and Aerrow looked…how should I put it? He looked guilty." Junko responded.

Finn turned to look at Junko. "Wait a minute. Don't you realize what that means? YOU JUST INTERRUPTED AERROW ADMITTING HIS FEELINGS TO PIPER!!" Finn sighed. "How do you live with yourself being so naïve?"

Poor Junko looked very distraught. "What have I done?" he moaned.

The two of them were interrupted in their conversation by Aerrow walking over. "What are you two whispering about?" he asked suspiciously.

Finn smiled innocently (which always means he's up to something), but Junko still looked distraught.

"Well actually, we-" Junko began but was stopped by Finn jabbing him in the ribs.

"We were just talking about how lovely Piper looks today." Finn explained.

Aerrow looked like he didn't believe him, but he let it go. He walked away, and Finn gave a sigh of relief. He looked at Junko. "What were you thinking? We can't let him know that we know about his little "attraction". It'll scare him off."

"Quite right", a voice behind them said.

Finn and Junko jumped and spun around. Phoenix was right behind them.

"I have a plan to get those two together." Phoenix continued. "But I'll need your help. You see, I've planned a…" He whispered his scheme into their ears, watching their eyes grow wide in excitement at each word.

"So are you in?"

"Duh! Dude, you are an evil genius!"

Junko was less enthusiastic than Finn. "Piper's not going to be happy about this. Besides, how do we even know that it's going to work?"

Phoenix smiled. "Of course it'll work! What could go wrong?"

Now Junko was even more uncertain. "Whenever Finn says that, something bad always happens."

Finn grinned. "Yeah I…HEY!"

Phoenix jut laughed and made his way to the Condor.

* * *

That night, Phoenix snuck out of Aerrow's room and headed to the hanger. He located his skimmer, and flipped a switch located on the handlebars. A hidden compartment appeared, with a walkie-talkie radio located inside. Phoenix turned the dial to a certain frequency, and hit the TALK button.

"Platos come in. This is SAP. I repeat, this is SAP. Over."

A few moments later, crackle sounded over the speaker. "SAP, you have locaed Platos. How is the mission proceeding?"

Substantionally. Father, is it possible for you to come up here the day after tomorrow? It's for Piper. I've planned something." He whispered his plan.

"That sounds fine. Your mother and I will be there. The court can do without us for one day. Platos over and out. The line went dead.

Phoenix smiled. "Everything is going according to plan."

_So now we learn something new about Phoenix: He never listens to his sister. She told him to mind his own business, yet he still instigates. _

_If you're wondering what SAP stands for, it means Secret Agent Phoenix. Sorry. That's all I culd think of. _

_The next chapter will have a sort of fluffy scene between Piper and Aerrow. Not too fluffy, though. Sorry. _That'll_ come later._


	8. Chapter 8

_**I'm sad to say that only 8 people voted in my poll. I want to thank those people. The final decision is: Piper and Aerrow get married, and piper stays with the team. Tell me if you think that was a good decision. I thought it was. I personally am happy you guys didn't want Piper to leave the team. Anyways, here is the semi-sappy chapter I promised you.**_

* * *

Aerrow woke up when he heard his door close. He figured that Phoenix had to go to the restroom. Rubbing his eyes, he felt his stomach growl. He smiled and headed to the kitchen.

Piper's room was two doors down from the kitchen. Aerrow was just passing it when he heard a sound from within. He stopped and pressed his ear to the door. It sounded like someone was crying. Suddenly, the automatic door slid open, making Aerrow lose his balance. He fell inside, and thee door closed behind him.

He grunted and looked up at the sound of laughter. Piper was sitting at her crystal covered desk and giggling at the sight of her commanding officer sprawled across her floor. Aerrow grinned in return, but his smile faded as he noticed the tears that lay in streaks across Piper's cheeks. He got up and walked up to her. He wiped her left cheek with his thumb.

Both of them felt the electricity from that simple movement. It wasn't the kind of electricity that you felt when you slide down a slide and you shock someone. No, this kind of electricity jolted through their bodies in a pleasant way, like the way hot milk warms your body after you drink it. The feeling Piper and Aerrow felt was similar to all this, yet pleasantly different. It was amazing what two people could feel because of one thumb.

"A-Aerrow…" Piper somehow found her voice.

"Piper I…" He cleared his throat. "What I mean to say is that I was heading to the kitchen when I heard you crying. What's wrong?" He withdrew his thumb after he realized that it still lay on her blushing cheek.

Piper looked at her feet. "I'm fine. Just anxious is all."

"Do you want to talk about it? I'll listen if something is bothering you." _I'll always listen._

"I'm just worried about my birthday is all. I have this feeling something bad is going to happen." She sighed and turned to gaze out her window.

Aerrow felt a pang of guilt as he watched his Navigator. He wanted to comfort her so badly, yet he had no idea what to say. So he did the next best thing.

Piper felt strong arms circle her petit waist. Her face grew hot again as she felt herself being pulled against Aerrow's chest.

"It's okay to cry." Aerrow whispered into her hair. Holding her like this helped him find the words to comfort her. "It's okay to be scared. You're not a robot who doesn't have any emotions. Being desperate or uncertain does not make you weak. It makes you brave. To be able to admit those feelings does not make a person a coward. It makes them a hero."

Piper couldn't hold it in any longer. Turning in Aerrow's arms, Piper buried her face in Aerrow's shirt and cried. Aerrow stroked her back with one hand, and held the back of her head to his chest with the other.

The two stayed that way for a long time, until the sun began to peek through Piper's sheer curtains. Piper lifted her head, and smiled, her eyes were no longer wet.

"We should both head to bed unless we want to look like zombies for the rest of the day." She said as she pulled out of his arms.

Aerrow laughed. "Finn would be making fun of us all day." He headed for the door.

As the door opened, Aerrow felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head. Piper was smiling at him.

"Thank you", she whispered. Then stood on her toes and gave him a light peck on the cheek.

Aerrow was so stunned, all he could do was nod and walk out the door.

**_

* * *

_**

Soooo? What do you think? Next chapter, Piper goes shopping for...well I'm not going to tell you just yet. I'll make you suffer for a bit. Just kidding! Please don't think about it too hard.


	9. Chapter 9

At ten, Aerrow showed up in the kitchen/dining room looking groggy. He had stayed awake a long time after he had left Piper last night. Was that kiss on his cheek really just an expression of gratitude, or did it mean something more? Aerrow tossed and turned that whole night, trying to figure it out. Exhausted, he had finally fallen to sleep at seven that morning.

Aerrow found Piper in the kitchen eating her cereal. He detected a slight blush cross her face when she saw him. He smiled in greeting, and she smiled back. Sitting across from her in the breakfast nook, he joined her for breakfast.

When they were almost done, Aerrow remembered something.

"Hey Piper?"

"Hmm?"

"Where is everyone?"

Piper laughed. "It took you that long to figure it out? I noticed right when I woke up. I couldn't hear Finn, so I got worried."

She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket. She handed it over to him.

On the paper, he could just barely make out Finn's scraggly handwriting.

_Yo Piper and Aerrow!_

_Phoenix took me and Junko and Radarr out to some Terra this morning. We'll be back some time this afternoon. Be ready by 11. Some friends are coming to pick you guys up. _

_Later dudes!_

_Finn_

_A.K.A. The Babe Magnet_

Aerrow laughed at the last part. Finn A.K.A. the Babe Magnet? Yeah right!

"So who's picking us up?"

"No idea. But you better hurry if you want to be ready in time."

"Good idea."

Aerrow gulped down the rest of his milk and went to his room to change. He put on his usual uniform, and brushed his teeth in the community bathroom. When he came into the Condor's main room (A/N: What is that called?), he found Piper sitting with Suzy Lu and Billy Rex from the Absolute Zeroes.

Billy Rex noticed Aerrow first, since the girls were in some kind of debate about crystals.

"Yo Aerrow! Long time, no see, ay? We came to take you two out on the town!"

"Hello there Aerrow of the Storm Hawks! Are you ready to leave?" Suzy Lu looked his direction and smiled.

He smiled back. "Sure. Where are we going?"

"Oh you'll see."

* * *

Soon the four of them were flying toward a small terra a couple of miles away. A big sign read 'Terra Big Bucks'. (A/N: I'm sorry. I needed some name to represent money) The terra was a huge strip mall containing all the big brand name stores. The four of them parked their skimmers (and Piper's heliscooter) near the front of the mall. Piper and Aerrow were still in the dark as to what was going on, but they blindly followed the two Absolute Zeroes into one of the stores. Piper looked up as she was going inside, and saw the sign: 'Formal Dress Wear'. She nudged Aerrow in the side and pointed.

Aerrow sighed. _I have a bad feeling about this._

Inside the store were rows and rows of dresses and suits. Every color of the rainbow could be seen, along with every fabric imaginable.

"Uh…Suzy Lu? Billy Rex?" Piper asked, amazement coating her voice. "Why are we here?"

Suzy Lu and Billy Rex looked at each other. They seemed to not know what to say. "Umm…" Suzy Lu began. "You see, the Absolute Zeroes are having…an…umm…party real soon, and we were wondering if you could…um…come…:

"Yeah!" Billy Rex interrupted. "Us Zeroes are having a party tomorrow! So what do you say, ay? You have to wear somethin' fancy. But we're payin'"

The two Absolute Zeroes tried to smile innocently, but Piper and Aerrow were suspicious. Still, they were paying, so what was the harm in it?

The four split up. Suzy Lu guided Piper to the woman's department, and Billy Rex took Aerrow to the suits. Aerrow didn't trust Billy Rex's judgment on the area of clothes, but it turned out that the wild, laid-back bunny knew something about coordination. Soon, Aerrow was heading to the dressing room with some slacks and dress shirts.

Piper, on the other hand, was having a difficult time deciding what dress to pick out. She and Suzy Lu had some good color ideas, but there were so many different dress styles to choose from. They finally decided on one, and Piper went to try it on.

When both parties were satisfied, they went to the cash register to pay. As they were leaving, Aerrow tried to sneak a peak at Piper's dress, but she playfully pushed him away.

"No peaking Aerrow!"

"Aaw! But Piper!" Aerrow looked up at her with big puppy eyes.

She laughed, not noticing the hand reaching up behind her.

Aerrow grabbed the bag with her dress in it, and started racing up the sidewalk. Yelling his name, Piper chased after him, with Suzy Lu and Billy Rex trailing behind. Aerrow quickly hid in an alley between two stores. He turned his back as he started to rummage through the bag. He felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned, looking straight into Piper's smiling face. She tried to grab the bag out of Aerrow's hand, but he held on tight. After a few moments he let go, sending Piper falling to the ground. At the last minute, she grabbed his arm, bringing him with her. He managed to brace himself with his hands, so he didn't end up crushing Piper.

Piper opened her eyes. She had closed them during the fall, but now she couldn't even close them to blink. Only a few centimeters above her, Aerrow's green eyes were staring down at her. Piper blushed when she realized their predicament. Aerrow was laying on top of her with only his upper body lifted up by his arms.

Aerrow realized their awkward position, and scurried to move off of her, looking as red ass his hair.

"S-sorry" he stammered.

"T-that's okay. It wasn't your fault."

They continued to blush and apologize. All of a sudden, they heard someone snickering. Turning to the alley entrance, they spotted Suzy Lu and Billy Rex watching them, and trying to keep from laughing.

"S-sorry guys. You just looked so funny." Suzy Lu gave up trying to hold in her laughter. This only made Piper and Aerrow blush more.

Awkwardly, Aerrow led the way to the skimmers and heliscooter, a red Piper, and laughing Absolute Zeroes in tow.

* * *

Meanwhile, Phoenix, Finn, Junko, and Radarr were at a nearby Terra, enjoying some soda at a concession stand.

"So, is that everyone?" Phoenix asked, looking at a list in Finn's hand.

"Yep. We've invited the Absolute Zeroes, Rex Guardians, Third Degree Burners, Dove," At this, Finn grinned, remembering the pretty German girl "Lynn, and the rest of those little squirts that Piper and Aerrow helped when they went undercover at the Talon Academy."

"Hmm. Sounds good. Okay. Junko, do we have enough food?

"Don't you worry about that! I rallied enough food out of everyone." The Wallup smiled at the thought of all that food.

"Perfect. And with Piper and Aerrow distracted, they'll never know until it's too late."

Little did they know that someone with black hair and red eyes had listened to their little conversation.

"Excellent" he muttered. "I must inform Master Cyclonis of this little get together."

* * *

Ooh! Ooh! A cliffie! Can you guess who this mysterious figure is?

I didn't originally mean to have that incident happen to Piper Aerrow, but I figured that you guys wouldn't mind. I hope it's okay.

Also, I hope I caught Suzy Lu and Billy Rex's characters okay. It's really hard!


	10. Chapter 10

GM: Quick question before we begin. What do you think of a Phoenix and Starling couple?

Phoenix: Who's Starling?

GM: A girl you haven't met before. About your age.

Phoenix: If I haven't met her before, why should I date her?

GM: Because you need a girlfriend. Desperately. Besides, you'd be good together. You could loosen her up, and she could make you more focused.

Phoenix: I am focused!

GM: Riiiggghhhttt.

Phoenix: Besides, what if Onyx comes back for me?

GM: Dude. She's gone. Not coming back. Too bad Too sad.

Phoenix: You're cruel.

GM: Only to you, 'cause you're my character.

Phoenix: On to the story!

* * *

By the time Piper and Aerrow returned to the Condor, Phoenix, Junko, Finn, and Radarr had already returned. They were in the living room playing a racing video game. Stork had joined them, watching in awe as Radarr beat them all (again).

"I can't believe this", Finn muttered, "I'm being beaten by a rodent." He fell off the couch as Radarr decked him with a pillow. Apparently, Radarr didn't appreciate being called a rodent.

Phoenix and Junko were tied for second place (Finn was dead last), and concentrating hard on passing the other, sweat drenching their faces.

Phoenix paused the game when he felt his sister lay a hand on his shoulder. He looked up into her questioning eyes, and knew he was in for an interrogation.

"Where were you guys this morning? Finn was pretty vague in his letter, ass hard as it was to read."

"Uh, well, you see, we…" Phoenix stumbled with an excuse.

"We were getting our clothes for the party!" Finn interrupted.

Aerrow leaned against a wall. "Then how come you didn't take me along?"

Phoenix grinned. "Man, do you know how deep you were sleeping? You never woke up! But I guess that's what happens when you're up 'till four in the morning." He glanced quickly toward Piper, and then winked Aerrow, a knowing look on his face.

Aerrow felt himself blush slightly. _How does he do that?_

Aerrow wasn't entirely convinced with the hasty explanations, but didn't ask any more questions. Piper, however, wasn't going to let it slide.

"So what did you get?"

Phoenix tut-tutted over his sister's nosy question like she was a little kid wanting to know what she was getting for Christmas. "Piper, Piper, Piper. You wouldn't want to ruin the surprise would you? Don't worry. I made sure that we will not embarrass you tomorrow."

Piper sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to get anything out of her brother. She picked up her bag that she had left at the door, and went to her room. A sigh oof relief escaped everyone's lips except Aerrow's . He looked suspiciously at everyone in the room.

"Okay guys. What's going on? That was the lamest excuse I have heard."

They all looked at each other, exchanging nervous glances. Phoenix sighed and walked over to Aerrow.

"Okay fine. Here's the deal: We've planned a little party for Piper's birthday. But it's a secret. If Piper knew, she wouldn't let us do it. We couldn't tell you, or Piper would get suspicious as to why we're all sneaking around. She would be wondering why we all left her this morning."

Aerrow thought about this and left, finally satisfied. Radarr hopped on his shoulder on his way out.

Phoenix grinned and turned to the other two (Stork having already left during the drama).

"Too bad that was only a part of our plan. He'll have to wait to find out what his part is in all of this."

"Dude, if he or Piper knew, you would be in _so_ much trouble!" Finn piped in.

"Oh, don't worry Finn." Junko placed a comforting hand on Finn's shoulder. "When this is all over, Piper's going to hurt him anyways!"

"Thanks Junko", Phoenix sighed, "That was so comforting."

"You're welcome!"

* * *

"Oh Peter, do you think everything will be alright while we're gone?"

"Now Paula, don't you worry. The Court can handle the kingdom for a day or two. Besides," 'Peter' continued "Don't you want to see your little girl on her special birthday?"

Oh, I suppose you're right." 'Paula' agreed. "I just have this odd feeling that something bad is going to happen."

'Peter' put his arm around 'Paula' as they walked down a long corridor. The walls were adorned with decorative rugs depicting past battles. A long red rug stretched the entire hallway. The hall was one of two hundred and fifty that made up the complicated maze they called a castle. It would seem impossible to make your way around the place without getting lost, but these two individuals were experts by now. They made their way to an especially large chamber that led to outside. A chauffer was waiting for them with their Carriage Skimmer. 'Peter' helped 'Paula' inside and climbed in after her, shutting the carriage door. It would be a long trip.

* * *

So two more characters have been introduced. I hope I made it pretty clear who they are. If not, here's a tip: both of their names start with the same letter as two other characters. Good tip?

My favorite part of the story is coming up in one or two more chapters. I can't decide which. But it's what the whole story has been leading up to. It's going to be interesting.

Also, like I said in the beginning of this chapter, what do you think of a Phoenix and Starling couple. No? Yes? Please tell me!


	11. Chapter 11

GM: Sorry about the delay people! I had a major brain freeze on this one. Also, I had trouble motivating myself.

* * *

Piper walked into the kitchen late the next morning knowing full well that she was going to be the last to arrive. She had let herself sleep in that morning since the team didn't have anything planned that day. She figured that today she would finally have time to alphabetize her collection of Sky Knight Philosophers.

When she came into the kitchen, everyone stopped talking. They had obviously been having some kind of important discussion, and all of them had a slightly guilty look on their faces as she stepped into the room, analyzing them.

Piper sighed, and walked to the pantry. She felt a little hurt knowing that they weren't going to include her. Finn, Junko, and Radarr had been acting strange for a few days, and then yesterday after he and Piper had returned from Terra Big Bucks, Aerrow had started acting mysterious as well. Stork was always acting strange, so she couldn't tell if he had joined them or not.

Once Piper poured herself a bowl of cereal, she turned around to walk out of the room. She was then met face to face with Aerrow, who had risen to greet her. He had a playful smile on his face.

"Good morning Piper" he said cheerfully. "You sure took your time in getting up." He grinned playfully.

Piper only brushed by him, intent on giving him the silent treatment. If they want to be rude to her, well she could play their little game, too. Leaving a shocked group of boys in her wake, Piper headed to her room, quite satisfied with herself. At least, she was trying to convince herself that she was satisfied. In reality, Piper felt horrible. She loved Aerrow so much, that it hurt her even when he deserved it.

* * *

Piper was just finishing her cereal at her desk when she heard a light knock on her door.

"Come in Aerrow."

Piper always knew who was at her door by the knock. Finn always made his knocks into a rhythm, like he was trying to play the drums. Junko's knocks were always hard and loud. He can't help his strength. Stork always had the feeble attempts at knocks; they could barely be heard. Aerrow had a soft, steady knock that reflected his personality.

Aerrow entered the room, a worried look on his face.

"Piper? Are you okay?"

Piper could feel the anger rise up in her again, as well as the guilt.

"I'm fine Aerrow. Just forget it."

"Are you sure? You-"

"Aerrow! I said forget it!" (A/N: That line came from the episode with the Absolute Zeroes)

Piper glared at him, and turned her attention to her cereal bowl. A single tear slid down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away, but not before Aerrow noticed.

"You aren't acting 'fine'. Why are you crying?"

Piper was seriously angry now. "Do you really want to know why?! It's because you _jerks_ have been excluding me from your conversations, and are keeping something a secret from me. You don't have to tell me what it is, but don't you dare go walking around like NOTHING IS WRONG!" During her rant, Piper's voice had grown slowly louder until she was yelling. This had apparently surprised Aerrow, because he had backed up to her door, an astonished look on his face.

Piper took a deep breath. "Aerrow." she said softly. "Would you please leave? I think I need have a moment to myself. I'm just stressed out is all. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

Aerrow nodded, and backed out of the room. "If you need to talk, Piper, the invitation is still open.

Piper sent him a small smile. "Thanks."

* * *

It was mid afternoon when another knock penetrated her door. This was a fairly different knock, so she knew automatically who it was. "Come in Phoenix."

Her brother poked his head through the doorway, a grin outlining his handsome features. (A/N: He's my character, so of course he's going to be good looking.)

"Is it safe to enter?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when we were little, you would always throw things like dolls and crystals at me whenever I came barging in. You were a pretty strong little sprite."

Piper laughed. "I remember that! One time you actually came in with Dad's armor on. You said you were taking 'precautions'."

Phoenix laughed at the memory. "It worked too! I barely felt the doll car that you threw at me. Anyway, that's not why I'm here. I wanted to give you something." He walked into the room, and sat on her bed. He pulled something out of his pocket. It was a small box, and it was covered in some strange writing. Phoenix opened it, and revealed an orange object. Piper slid off her desk chair to take a closer look. She gasped when she realized what it was.

"A healer stone?! Where on earth did you get one?"

Phoenix gave her a lopsided smile. "It took me a while, but I found it on one of the terras I was in charge of scouting. It was buried pretty deep in the ground. It was a good thing I had my crystal detector with me that day. Anyways, happy birthday. I know it's a day early, but I wanted to be the first one." He put the box into Piper's hand, and stood up as if to leave. He didn't get very far before he was tackled in a hug from behind. He tuned his head to look over his shoulder, smiling at the head of his younger sister.

"Thank you" he heard her murmur into his shirt.

"Feel better now?" he asked.

Piper nodded. "I love you Phoenix" She said it so quietly that he almost didn't catch it.

"And I love you Piper." he whispered back just as quietly.

* * *

Aaw! A little brother/sister moment. Plus, Aerrow gets chewed out. Poor guy. If any of you noticed, I changed the 2nd chapter in one spot. Instead of it only being 2 days to Piper's birthday, I made it four. These guys have been so active, that I couldn't possibly fit all that into just two days.

The next chapter is when it will start to get interesting. The party will occur, and Piper will get a couple of surprises.

Keep reviewing! I love it when you guys tell me what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

At six o'clock, the guys got ready for the party. There were a few complications. For starters, Stork refused to wear his dress shirt up around his neck. He said that tight clothing led to total destruction of the body and mind due to lack of oxygen. After twenty minutes of arguing, Aerrow decided to let him have his way.

Junko couldn't fit into his suit. He tried, but only ended up with a giant rip for his troubles. So he wore his uniform instead. He assured everyone that he was happier this way, though they could tell he was upset.

Finally, Finn had no idea how to tie a bow tie. Neither did anyone else. The only one with a clue was Piper, and she at first refused to help him, saying that it was about time he learned to do that kind of thing for himself.

"Pleeaassee Piper?" Finn begged, kneeling on the Condor's floor, thus getting his blue dress pants dirty.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Fine. Just stand up before you get your pants any dirtier."

Aerrow and Phoenix knew how to tie a regular tie, so they didn't require her assistance. Piper herself was being picked up by Suzy Lu a little later, so she was still in her uniform. Piper had been puzzled as to why she Suzy Lu insisted on picking her up later, but she didn't ask questions.

* * *

Piper was in her lab/room when Aerrow knocked on her door.

"Yes Aerrow?" Piper asked without looking up.

"Umm, I was just going to tell you that we're heading out now. We'll see you at the party."

Piper looked up from her work and gasped. Aerrow stood there, leaning against her in a black fitted suit with a white creamy shirt underneath, and a green tie that made the green in his eyes pop. His usually messy hair was combed. It was still messy, though.

_Who knew Aerrow could look even cuter than he already does? _Piper thought.

"Umm, Piper?"

Piper realized she was staring at Aerrow, her mouth hanging open. She quickly closed it, and turned back to her desk in a bad attempt to hide her blush. She looked at Aerrow out of the corner of her eye and saw him grinning at her, like he had just accomplished something important.

"I-I'll see you there." Piper mumbled.

Aerrow nodded and left. He seemed to have acquired an extra bounce to his step.

_Weird. _Piper thought.

After the guys left, Piper worked on her crystals for about half an hour, and got took a shower. She then took her dress out of the closet and smoothed it out. Satisfied that there were no wrinkles, Piper put it on. Then she did her hair, taking it out of its usual headband, and curling it slightly. Her hair came down to a little past her shoulders. Piper sprayed some perfume on her that her mother gave her for her last birthday. She was just finishing when someone knocked on the Condor's door. (A/N: How _would _someone announce they were there?) Piper ran to the door and was greeted by Suzy Lu, who was dressed in dress pants and a purple blouse. (A/N: I just couldn't imagine Suzy Lu in a dress. Sorry.)

"Ready to rock?" Suzy Lu asked, popping her gum.

"You bet! Let's go!"

Piper got her heliscooter and followed her friend to a Terra a little way off. Transforming their skimmer and heliscooter into bikes, Piper and Suzy Lu drove through the terrain until they came to a huge, old building. It looked like it was previously abandoned, but now, lights were streaming out from the huge, cathedral like windows. Music and laughter was coming from inside.

_Who all is here?_ Piper thought.

She parked her bike, and followed Suzy Lu into the building. All the guys that she passed stopped what they were doing, and stared at her. Piper felt her cheeks burning at all the attention she was getting.

_You'd think that I'm the guest of honor or something._ Piper thought.

"Wait here Piper." Suzy Lu told her as they came to the doorway of the big hall where the party was being held. She made her way through the crowd and onto the stage at the other end. Piper grabbed a cup of punch from the table close to her.

_Where are the guys? I can't see them anywhere in this crowd._

"Excuse me!" Suzy Lu's voice sounded over the loudspeakers. Everyone slowly quieted and turned to look at her.

"Many of you don't know why we're gathered here today. I know I was pretty vague in the explanation. In fact, the guest of honor doesn't even know the reason for this gathering. But that person is here now, and that's why I would like to say that the reason we are here is because…" She paused, and the room was completely quiet. Some people grinned at each other, obviously knowing something, while others just looked toward the stage expectantly.

"We would like to celebrate a special someone's birthday. Happy 17th Birthday, Piper!" She said this and pointed to the back of the room where Piper had almost dropped her cup. Everyone in the room turned and clapped, making Piper blush.

_Wait. _Piper thought._ How did they know? Oh. I am going to kill that brother of mine when I see him. Just wait._

Everyone in the room crowded around her. Dove and Wren were there, as well as the Rex Guardians, thee Absolute Zeroes, and many other squadrons. Piper smiled at everyone and accepted congratulations. She then spotted her team through the mob and made her way over to them.

* * *

Aerrow felt his heart speed up to an unhealthy speed when he finally saw Piper. When Suzy Lu announced her, he was only able to see bits and pieces of her through the crowd. But now that she was finally heading their way, he could finally see all of her beauty. Piper wore a long, flowing, dark blue dress. It had no straps, so it showed off her elegant shoulders. Piper's hair was soft and curly, and brushed against her shoulders. He thought her beautiful before, but now she was stunningly so.

Piper made her way through the crowd and stood in front of him. She smiled shyly, and he forced down the blush that was on his face. He was about to speak when she suddenly turned to her smiling brother.

"You planned all this, didn't you?" Piper asked coolly.

Phoenix gulped.

"This was the big secret? What you all were planning?"

"Umm…"

"Thank you." Piper said, as she gave her brother a hug.

Phoenix gaped. "W-what did you say?"

"I said thank you. I'm really happy."

"Wow. Umm… you're welcome."

Piper moved on to every member of the team and gave them all a hug. Stork squirmed at first, but obliged a bit. When she came to Aerrow, Pier bit her lip. Aerrow thought she was going to skip him, but then she flung her arms around his neck, making him stumble a bit. She quickly let go and went to talk to Starling, who was calling her. Aerrow could have sworn he saw her blushing as she walked away, but he couldn't be sure. What he did see, though, was that the eye of almost every man in the room was watching her as she moved by. Aerrow fumed vigilantly.

"Man!" Finn whispered to Junko. "You have to admit, she does look H-O-T!" Aerrow and Phoenix told him to shut up.

"What? It's the truth! Hey Junko! Let's get some punch!" he said, ignoring the death glares the two were giving him.

"Great." Phoenix sighed, exasperated. "Now I have to fend off the wolves. Such stress. Such stress." He walked off, leaving Aerrow to plan the murder of Finn on his own.

The music had started back up, and some couples were heading toward the middle of the floor to dance. Aerrow watched them contently. He was about to head to one of the snack tables when he felt someone lay their hand on his shoulder. He turned, half expecting it to be Finn, returning with some joke or something.

Standing next to him was a man and a woman. The man was dark skinned, with short, blue hair, and mesmerizing chocolate eyes. An aura of assurance surrounded him. The woman had a complexion a bit lighter than her companions. Her hair was a deep burgundy and had gold streaks through it. Her eyes were the same gold as Piper's. The woman had to be the most graceful looking person he had ever seen. Both of them were fairly tall.

"Excuse me young man." the man said, his deep voice overpowering Aerrow.

"Now Peter. Don't frighten the boy." The woman's voice was kind and soothing. "I'm sorry. We're looking for our daughter. Her name is Pi-"

"Mother?! Father?!" Piper's voice shook Aerrow out of his trance. He turned and saw her tight behind him, her face mixed with happiness and confusion. "What are you doing here?!"

* * *

So there you have it. That scene was alot better in my head. Sorry if you're disappointed. I'm glad I was finally able to introduce the parents. If you didn't get it earlier, those people walking in the castle a couple chapters ago were Peter and Paula, Piper and Phoenix's parents.

In the next chapter, there will be some drama between Piper and Aerrow. It's going to be my favorite chapter, I think. So stay tuned!


	13. Chapter 13

_AHH! I am so sorry for taking so long! I was gone for the holiday, and then I worried about making this chapter perfect! Also, I am sorry about it being so short! I hope it lives up to your expectations!!_

_

* * *

_

Those two people are Piper's parents?

Was what Aerrow thought after he overcame his shock. He looked at the three of them, Piper hugging the two like they would disappear any moment, and her parents squeezing her just as hard.

Piper turned to him. "Aerrow, these are my parents. King Peter IV, and Queen Paula III, rulers of Terra Platos."

Aerrow kneeled and bowed his head. He had no idea what to do in the presence of royalty, but he figured this was the safest. So imagine his surprise when he heard laughter.

Aerrow raised his head and saw King Peter clutching his sides as he laughed. Confused, Aerrow just stayed where he was until the laughter subsided.

"I'm sorry, boy." King Peter offered Aerrow his hand and pulled him up on his feet. "A Sky Knight such as yourself should not have to kneel to me. I should be honoring you instead. You took good care of my daughter, and offered a place to stay to my troublesome son. Please stay on your feet."

"I'm not _that_ much trouble." Phoenix protested as he materialized from behind Aerrow. He walked up to his parents and embraced them both.

"Ah! Phoenix! Why of course you're troublesome. If you weren't, you wouldn't have had the nerve to invite us. But I'm glad you did. This really is a marvelous party." King Peter told his son as Queen Paula fussed over his hair.

"Dude! Royals in the house!" Aerrow heard Finn exclaim. Turning, he saw that the whole room was watching them. Aerrow knew that if they got permission, every Sky Knight in the Atmos would have the King and Queen's autograph.

"Hey!" Piper exclaimed. She looked like she just realized something important. "Phoenix? What else have you planned for tonight? Your plans always come in threes, so I know something else is up. What is it?"

Phoenix attempted to look innocent, but failed. "Umm, nothing. Hey! Don't look at me like that! Does nobody believe a word I say anymore?" He was greeted by a chorus of no's from his family. Pretending to look dejected, Phoenix scuffled away, a few giggling girls following him.

"Why don't the chicks ever follow me like that?" Finn whispered to Piper.

"Probably because you disgust them." Was her answer.

A slow song started, and Aerrow realized that the music had been turned off at the arrival of the king and queen.

"And now, would you give a hand to the birthday girl and her Sky Knight? Piper, Aerrow, this song is for you." Phoenix's voice sounded over the loudspeakers.

_Piper was right. He had something planned._ Aerrow thought as he flushed a deep red.

"Once I get my hands on that creep, I'll-I'll…" Aerrow heard Piper mutter under her breath. She looked over at him and sighed. "I guess we better do as he says. He'll never rest until we do."

So with her parents approval, the two made their way over to the dance floor. Shaking slightly, Aerrow placed a hand on Piper's waist, and felt her put her hand on his shoulder. Their free hands met, and the electricity that they had felt a few nights ago came back, but stronger. (A/N: I'm referring to Ch. 8 when they were in Piper's room)

The gaze of everyone in the room weighed heavily on them. Aerrow could tell that Piper was nervous from her blushing cheeks.

_She's probably less nervous than I am._ Aerrow thought as he led Piper across the dance floor. _She's probably done this hundreds of times._

The song was ending when a thought hit Aerrow in the head. _Phoenix did this on purpose! This was his way of sticking me with Piper so that I could tell her how I feel!_ (A/N: No duh Aerrow!! It took you this long to figure it out?!)

Silently thanking Piper's brother, Aerrow swallowed hard. "Umm…Piper?"

"Yes Aerrow?" She looked up at him with large innocent eyes.

Aerrow felt his knees go weak._ It should be illegal to be that beautiful. Especially when I'm about to do the hardest thing in my life._

He cleared his throat. "I have a confession to make..."

"Yes. Go on." Piper offered with a smile when Aerrow paused.

"Umm…well, first of all, you look beautiful tonight." He thought he saw Piper's smile waver for a second, but decided he was imagining it. "And, umm, I just want to say… I-I love you Piper."

Aerrow closed his eyes, and waited for a response. When none came, he cautiously opened one eye. To his amazement, Piper was glaring at him.

"W-what?" Aerrow could only stammer out. This was not what he expected.

"How dare you." Piper spat out.

"P-Piper?"

"I know what you guys did. Phoenix told you I liked you, and you thought it was you duty as Squadron Leader to be sympathetic towards my feelings. Well I've got news for you! I don't need any one of you feeling sorry for me! I don't need your sympathy, and I most certainly DON'T NEED YOU!" And with that, Piper ripped herself away from Aerrow's grasp, and marched away, leaving a very stunned Sky Knight in her midst.

* * *

Ooh! Drama! Poor Aerrow, left in the middle of the dance floor! This was by far my favorite chapter. I've been anticipating writing it from day one! I always wanted Piper to yell at Aerrow! I meant for it to be longer, but I felt that it would ruin the mood of it. I loved this cliff hanger!

More feeelings in the next chapter, a stern lecture, and an even worse cliff hanger! Stay tuned!!


	14. Chapter 14

I can't believe it. Chapter 14 already!

If you look on my profile, I have a new poll up. It's about future Storm Hawks stories. Please make my day and vote!

* * *

RECAP:

_He cleared his throat. "I have a confession to make..." _

"_Yes. Go on." Piper offered with a smile when Aerrow paused._

"_Umm…well, first of all, you look beautiful tonight." He thought he saw Piper's smile waver for a second, but decided he was imagining it. "And, umm, I just want to say… I-I love you Piper." _

_Aerrow closed his eyes, and waited for a response. When none came, he cautiously opened one eye. To his amazement, Piper was glaring at him._

"_W-what?" Aerrow could only stammer out. This was not what he expected._

"_How dare you." Piper spat out._

"_P-Piper?"_

"_I know what you guys did. Phoenix told you I liked you, and you thought it was you duty as Squadron Leader to be sympathetic towards my feelings. Well I've got news for you! I don't need any one of you feeling sorry for me! I don't need your sympathy, and I most certainly DON'T NEED YOU!" And with that, Piper ripped herself away from Aerrow's grasp, and marched away, leaving a very stunned Sky Knight in her midst._

Piper sighed as she leaned over the railing on one of the balconies. From here, she could hear the music coming from inside, but it wasn't so loud as to overwhelm her thoughts. And she definitely needed her thoughts right now.

_I can't believe this. I _told_ Phoenix not to get involved, and what does he do? He gets involved! Honestly, sometimes he's acts like he's five instead of nineteen! _

_And then there's Aerrow. I never thought he could be so inconsiderate. And to think I loved him. Oh well. There are other guys I guess. Other guys that are Sky Knights with awesome red hair and bright green eyes. Oh, who am I kidding?! There's no other Sky Knight that even comes close! Not like I care if he's a Sky Knight or not. But it's a plus._

Piper was interrupted from her thoughts by the sound of footsteps coming from behind her. She turned, half expecting it to be Aerrow, but found it to be her mother instead.

The queen gracefully walked up to her daughter and stood next to her, looking out into the night sky. Piper knew that she wouldn't speak until she was ready, so she waited patiently. A few minutes later, she heard her mother clear her throat.

"Piper, what is wrong? You left Aerrow standing on the dance floor looking awfully upset."

"He had better be upset. If he isn't upset enough to land himself in a hospital, then it isn't enough." Piper muttered. (A/N: I read that in a book once.)

Queen Paula laughed. It was a beautiful, soothing laugh that always made Piper smile.

Piper fought the urge to grin. "It's not funny Mother. Do you know what he did? Him and that dratted brother of mine. I warned Phoenix when he found out that I liked Aerrow that he had better not interfere. But did he listen? Of course not! Has he always been so thick-headed? Anyways, he must have told Aerrow about it, because now he feels sorry for me, and was like _'Oh, I love you Piper. You're so beautiful tonight'. _I thought he was my friend! Friends don't do that to each other!" Piper finished her rampaging speech and sighed.

Her mother just stood there quietly during all of this. A small smile crossed her lips as she watched her daughter rant. It was obvious that she was infatuated with this young man. You can't get that mad over someone you didn't care about.

"Dear?"

"Yes Mother?"

"You love him, don't you?"

Piper felt herself blush. "Is that what that is? The overwhelming power to always want to stay with that person, even if you are putting yourself in eminent danger by doing it?" Her mother nodded. "Than yes. I-I love Aerrow."

Queen Paula looked her daughter straight in the eye. "What if Aerrow was telling the truth? What if he was really telling you how he felt? How do you think he's feeling now?"

Piper gave this some thought. After a few minutes, she shook her head, clearing her thoughts. "I'm sorry Mother. But it's just not possible. He hasn't even given any sign that he feels anything remotely close."

The queen walked to the glass door in which they had come in. Right before she went in, she turned to look at her daughter. "That may be so, but what about you? What signs have you given?"

Piper was walking in the yard surrounding the big building.

_What if Mother was right? What if I have just made the biggest mistake in my life? If Aerrow liked me before, he'll definitely hate me now._

Piper was so deep in thought that she almost didn't hear the yelling coming from around the corner. Snapping back to reality, Piper leaned against the cold wall and listened.

"I can't believe you messed up! I had it all set up! Nothing could go wrong!" The voice was definitely male.

_I wonder who's talking. The voice sounds familiar._

"So the whole thing was your plan?! I told you I didn't want to take the risk of ruining our friendship! Now look what happened!" The other voice was also male, but it was younger. With a jolt, Piper realized she was listening to Phoenix and Aerrow.

_I wonder what they're talking about._

"I wouldn't have set you guys up if I wasn't so sure that nothing could go wrong! What exactly did you mess up?!" Phoenix yelled. Piper had rarely heard him yell. He was normally so upbeat.

"She said that she didn't need my pity. She said that you had set this all up." Aerrow sounded hurt, Piper noticed. Not like when you feel crushed when Junko squeezes you hurt, but an emotional hurt.

_Did I cause that?_ Piper wondered.

"Hmm." Phoenix was no longer yelling. His tone was now that of sympathy. "So she thought you were lying? Well that changes things. Sorry for yelling. I just thought-"

"It's fine. I'm just frustrated at the moment. I don't know what to do to make her see how I feel. Not like she's ever going to let me talk to her ever again anyways."

_So he really does love me? I can't believe this! This has to be a dream!! I'll just pinch myself, and…OW! Okay, so this isn't a dream. This is wonderful!_

Piper was so busy being happy that she didn't notice Phoenix and Aerrow walk away. Nor did she hear somebody walking up behind her.

Piper felt someone grip her shoulder. Spinning around, she came face to face with a man with shiny black hair and blood red eyes.

"D-Dark Ace" Piper managed to get out.

"Yes little Princess. Isn't it amusing how a little runt like yourself could be royalty? But now Master Cyclonis wants you more than ever."

"I'll never work for her!" Piper tried to hit him, but she tripped on her dress, creating a tear in it as she fell.

Dark Ace laughed. "Even if you don't join us, (a) you'll never get away with those moves, and (b) I'm sure your family will be more than willing to pay a fine ransom for your safety."

He reached down, and gripped her wrists, pulling her to her feet. Piper tried to fight him, but he was too strong. So she settled for screaming.

When no one came after her first scream, she opened her mouth again, but felt Dark Ace's hand cover her mouth. She bit his hand, which caused him to withdraw his hand and he curse. Piper had the grim satisfaction of knowing she caused his pain. That is, until he hit her on the head with his good hand, knocking her unconscious.

* * *

Da Da Da Dan! So now Dark Ace has entered the story. What will happen to Piper? You'll just have to find out later!

Oh, and by the way, thank you CinderpoolANDMoonfire for the idea for Phoenix yelling at Aerrow! It helped shape my whole story!


	15. Author Interruption

Dear readers,

I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been packing for our move.

I probably won't be putting up a new chapter until next week.

I have been working on a chapter, but I don't know if I'll be finished before hand.

I will try my hardest to put up a chapter as fast as possible!

I will be online at least once a day, so I still welcome reviews and suggestions!

Also, my poll is still up, so please vote!

Much love and apologies,

_German Mickey_


	16. Chapter 16

I am back! And it's not even Sunday!

Phoenix: Aerrow's not talking to you.

GM:Huh? Why not?

Phoenix: Well, ou did make Piper mad at him, and had Dark Ace kidnap her.

GM: But we needed drama!

Phoenix: Well, Aerrow is still mad at you.

GM: Sorry guys. I have to talk with Mr. Party-Pooper over there. Enjoy the story! Oh, and don't forget to vote on my poll!

* * *

RECAP: _He reached down, and gripped her wrists, pulling her to her feet. Piper tried to fight him, but he was too strong. So she settled for screaming._

_When no one came after her first scream, she opened her mouth again, but felt Dark Ace's hand cover her mouth. She bit his hand, which caused him to withdraw his hand and he curse. Piper had the grim satisfaction of knowing she caused his pain. That is, until he hit her on the head with his good hand, knocking her unconscious. _

Aerrow knew something was wrong before he heard the scream. That's what comes from being a Sky Knight. You get this kind of sixth-sense. It really comes in handy in times of emergency.

A scream shattered the quiet night. Both Phoenix and Aerrow spun a full 180 degrees. The scream sounded amazingly close. And what's more-it sounded familiar.

"Piper." They both said at the same time. Her name had barely passed their lips before the two of them were running. It took a measly six seconds to get to the corner where Piper had been spying on them.

When they passed the corner, the sight that waited for them made Aerrow's blood boil. Dark Ace was getting on to his skimmer, an unconscious Piper flung over his shoulder.

"Piper!" Phoenix yelled from next to him. Aerrow snuck a glance at his face. Horror, rage, and fear took turns contorting his face. Aerrow didn't blame him. His own face was probably a perfect reflection.

Dark Ace turned from where he was seated on his skimmer. "Why hello Aerrow of the Storm Hawks. You don't mind if I take your Navigator on a little field trip to Cyclonia, do you?"

"Actually, I care very much!" Aerrow could barely contain the rage in his voice. "What have you done to Piper?!"

"Oh, nothing permanent. I just gave her head a little tap. I didn't cause your beloved too much harm."

If Aerrow hadn't been so angry, he probably would have blushed. But thing is-he was angry. Angry enough to kill.

"You give her back!" Phoenix yelled as he ran forward, only to back off quickly as Dark Ace unsheathed his sword. (A/N: What IS his weapon?)

"Ah ah. Sorry Phoenix of Terra Platos. I can't have you taking the little princess."

"H-how-"

"Don't look so surprised you two. I know all about your Navigator's little "inheritance". You see, I've been spying on you fools. Don't ask me how or when. That's not important. What is important is Cyclonis' little plan for Her Royal Highness. Which reminds me. I really need to be going now. Oh, and don't even think of following me. If you do, your Navigator will have to learn really quickly how to fly. Understand?" With that, Dark Ace revved up his engine, and took off, leaving an enraged Phoenix and Aerrow in a cloud of dust.

* * *

Aerrow swept into the crowded room like a whirlwind, he was a man on a mission. He located his team at the snack table. Juno was holding a plate piled high with food, and trying to see how much would fit in . Finn and Radarr were cheering Junko on, and Stork looked like he was going to be sick just by watching Junko.

Aerrow ran up to them. "Guys, we have a big problem."

"Where's Piper?" Finn asked.

"That's the problem." (A/N: If anyone recognizes this line, it's from Teen Titans.)

Aerrow relayed what happened.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Finn was about to run out of the room, but Aerrow caught him by his collar.

"We need a plan first. That's what Piper would say."

"Well, Piper isn't here!" Finn argued.

Junko noticed the pained look that crossed Aerrow's face. "What Finn means to say is that we have no idea where Piper is being kept. We would have no way of knowing where she would be anyway."

"No, I meant exactly what I-oomph!" Whatever Finn was going to say was muffled by Junko covering his mouth with his large hand.

Aerrow sighed. "You're right. We'll just have to go through all of the rooms until we find her."

A scream made them turn to the center of the room. Queen Paula lay sprawled on the ground, having obviously fainted. The king picked her up in his arms, and carried her over to a bench. Phoenix spotted the team, and walked over to them.

"I told my parents what happened, and Mom fainted. The shock was too much for her."

King Peter walked over to them. He had a scowl on his face, and his whole being radiated with authority.

"Aerrow, Phoenix has told me of your team's conquests against Cyclonia. I want you to go and save my daughter. We're too far away for my soldiers to reach us in time. Now go!"

The team stood there uncertainly.

"What are you still doing here?! GO!"

They ran out of the building, the King scowling after them. Fortunately, their skimmers were parked close to the building, so they were able to get out of there quickly.

It was only when the team had been in the air for a couple of minutes that Aerrow noticed that Phoenix. He was in the back, behind Stork and his Merb-Mobile (sp?). Aerrow pulled back so that they were next to each other.

"What are you doing Phoenix?" Aerrow yelled, since they were going against the wind.

"Piper's my sister! No way is some lowlife-maniac-with-red-eyes going to take her away from me! You may think you're the only one who cares for Piper, but let me tell you something-"

""Umm, actually Phoenix, you helping out wouldn't be a bad idea. I was reffering to your orange smoke. That's kind of blowing our cover."

Phoenix looked behind him a the orange clouds that followed him. "Oops. My bad."

Aerrow grinned, and faced forward.

_Piper, please be okay. I don't know what I'll do if anything has happened to you._

* * *

Meanwhile, Piper had just woken up in the Cyclonian dungeon. She was chained to the wall by her left foot, and the smell of rotten flesh almost made her gag. The only thing that kept her from doing so was her Sky Knight restraint.

"Where am I?" Piper whispered before a killer headache overcame her senses. She groaned and tried to remember what could have caused it.

_I remember now. Dark Ace hit me over the head. He's such a pleasant guy. Kidnapping princesses, knocking them over the head, locking them up…_

The barred door on the opposite side of the room creaked open. Piper raised her head and felt breath hitch in her throat. Dark Ace stood in the doorway, a disgusting sneer on his face.

"So, little princess, how are we doing today? Comfy?"

"Absolutely. I always wanted to live in a damp, dark dungeon that reeked of rotten flesh." Piper said sarcastically.

"Good. Glad to hear it. I have your dinner." Dark Ace placed a bowl of slop on the floor, and pushed it with his foot into Piper's reach. Piper noted with some satisfaction that his left hand was bandaged where she bit him.

"Now," Dark Ace told her "Master Cyclonis has a proposal for you. She would like you to join her."

"Never!" Piper spat.

"Don't worry. You'll change your mind. Especially when your brother and beloved come to rescue you. We wouldn't want to see their pretty little faces scratched up, now would we? Of course, their faces might be the least of their problems." With a wicked laugh, Dark Ace left, slamming the dungeon door behind him and leaving a horrified Piper in the dark.

* * *

GM: So there you go. Another cliff hanger. Sorry guys! But it is kinda fun messsing with you guys like this...

Until next time!

Phoenix: You know you have a big bruise now. Did Aerrow hit you?

GM: Yep. With his energy blades.

Phoenix: Ouch!

GM: Yeah... I'd better rescue Piper soon, or else I'll be in a world of pain.


	17. Chapter 17

GM: This is my longest chapter yet!!

Phoenix: You're late. These readers are going to murder you.

GM:I am so sorry!! I have had the worst writer's bock ever! It also didn't help that SOMEONE kept talking to IMing me. Yes, you know who you are.

Phoenix: Don't blame this on him! It's your own fault! And because of you, I've had to hold back Aerrow this whole time! He's still mad at you for leading Piper to certain doom!

GM:(sweat drop) Well, it's just about to get worse. Much worse.

Phoenix: Oh no... you don't mean that...

GM: Yep.

Phoenix: Well, it's your funeral. I don't know if I can hold Aerrow back after this chapter.

GM: (sigh) On with the story...

* * *

The four Storm Hawks and Phoenix slowed down when they saw Cyclonia looming up in the distance.

"Umm, dude? What's the plan?" Finn turned around and looked at Aerrow.

"Plan. Right. Umm, shall we wing it?"

"Wing it?" Phoenix asked incredulously.

"Well, do you have a better plan?" Aerrow raised his eyebrow.

"Actually, yes. How about we do something that won't get us killed in the first five minutes! Did it occur to you that they'll be tightening security since they have Piper? They know we're coming."

Aerrow gave a sheepish grin. "Oh. That's a good point."

"So this is what we'll do." Phoenix pulled a map out of his pocket. "There's a weak spot on thee west side. It's where they bring in the food. If we can just manage to get in there undetected, maybe grab a disguise, we might be able to get in."

"You seem a bit skeptical." Aerrow noted.

"Well…this map is a couple of years old. I don't know if the Cyclonians have made any renovations."

"Well, I guess we're about to find out." Aerrow revved his engine and flew off.

"Great." Finn said glumly. "Into certain doom we go."

"You sound like Stork." Junko told him as he followed Aerrow and Phoenix.

Finn stared after him. "I DO NOT!!"

* * *

After Dark Ace left her, Piper fell into a fitful sleep. She kept imagining Aerrow and Phoenix enduring horrible means of torture. It didn't help that she was still shackled to the wall.

The creek of the cell door woke her up. Opening her eyes wearily, Piper saw Dark Ace standing over her with that despicable grin on his face.

"It looks like someone slept well." he sneered.

"Why of course I did, Dark Ace. The cold, hard floor was thoroughly enjoyable, and that grey slime that you fed me beat the food that we get on the Condor. So thank you so much!"Dark Ace just smiled.

"Glad to hear it. Now, I will leave you now. I have an important meeting with Master Cyclonis shortly." He walked back toward the doorway. He paused before going through it, like he had remembered something important. "Oh, and before I forget, you had better be awake next time I visit. Or else I might have to wake you with a kiss." He winked at her and closed the door behind him. Piper was left in a state of shock.

* * *

"Well, it looks like we're in guys." Aerrow announced to his team. They had ditched their skimmers in an abandoned tunnel and had waited until a delivery truck passed by. Then, using their awesome martial arts skills they had learned from Piper and jumped onto the truck. (A/N: Piper taught her brother some fighting move when they were little.) Unfortunately, Finn wasn't so graceful as the others. He landed with a thud on the truck, causing the driver to check his side view mirror. When he didn't see anything, he shrugged and dismissed the sound for boxes shifting.

"I see _someone_ didn't pay attention to Piper's lessons." Aerrow mocked his teammate. They were holding onto the back of the truck where they had rushed to when Finn made his graceful landing.

"Oh be quiet. I wouldn't have had to use her moves if _someone _hadn't messed up and practically handed her to Dark Ace on a silver platter!"Aerrow flinched at his words and looked away. Realizing he had crossed the line, Finn tried to back pedal.

"Gee! I'm so sorry Aerrow! I didn't mean it like that-" He placed a hand on Aerrow's shoulder, only to have it shrugged off.

"It's fine. It's fine. Just forget it okay? You know what they say-the truth hurts." Aerrow started a conversation with a very confused Junko who kept darting his eyes between Aerrow and Finn.

Finn sighed. "I just don't know when to keep my mouth closed, do I?"

Phoenix smiled. "It's alright. Think that Aerrow is just feeling really guilty right now. I mean, it was because of him that Piper ran off in the first place. But don't be too hard on him. He's taking this harder than anyone. Even me."

* * *

Piper forced herself to stay awake. She had no idea if Dark Ace was serious about his threat, but she definitely didn't want to risk it. She shuddered as the memory of his words replayed themselves in her head.

"_Oh, and before I forget, you had better be awake next time I visit. Or else I might have to wake you with a kiss."_

Sleep deprivation was so much better than risking scarring her lips forever.

The familiar whine of the cell door hinges caught her attention. Shaking mildly, she looked up…not to see Dark Ace, but an familiar Talon. She had seen him countless times in battle. He was the one who always had to use his parachute because his skimmer always got hit.

Piper concentrated on her most forbidding glare, but the Talon only shrugged and walked over to her. He pulled a key out of his pocket and used it to unlock her shackles. Piper grasped her bruised ankle and sighed in relief as cool air caressed it.

"Come on." the Talon stated gruffly and beckoned for her to follow him. Swaying slightly, Piper rose to her feet and walked after him. She stumbled over her dress a few times, causing the Talon to look over his shoulder and shake his head.

"And I thought Sky Knights were supposed to be agile." she heard him mumble to himself.

They walked through the dark winding tunnels for what seemed an eternity.

_I had no idea that Cyclonia was so big._ Piper thought.

After Piper had lost all sense of direction, she leaned forward and tapped the Talon on the shoulder.

"Umm, hate to bother you, but…where are we going?"

"You have a meeting with Master Cyclonis and Dark Ace in the Grand Hall."

_Great. Nothing I would enjoy more._ Piper thought sarcastically.

Finally, the Talon arrived in front of a pair of large, forbidding-looking doors. They had Goth-style carvings on them of Sky Knights being murdered by Cyclonians.

_Lovely artwork. I must remember to ask Cyclonis who the artist is._

After a nod from her escort, Piper pushed open the heavy doors and stepped inside.

The room was large I and dark. The walls were a deep burgundy, and tall pillars reached up to touch the enormous ceiling. A row of Cyclonians stood at the walls on either side of her. At the end of the hall was a large throne with Master Cyclonis seated on it. Dark Ace stood at attention next to her.

"Ah, Piper of the Storm Hawks!" Master Cyclonis' voice echoed through out the room. "You look lovely. Dressed for the occasion I see?"

Piper mustered up all the courage she could. "And what, pray tell would that occasion be?"

"Dark Ace! You didn't tell her? Very well, I'll do it. Darling Piper, you and Dark Ace shall be married by sun set. He has requested your lovely hand in marriage."

Piper couldn't help it. She laughed long and hard, tears streaming down her face. _Her_ and _Dark Ace_?! _Please!!_

Once she was able to control herself again, she wiped the tears from her eyes and looked Master Cyclonis directly in the eyes. "And what makes you think I'll even consider that proposal?"

Her only answer was a wicked grin from Cyclonis. Dark Ace stepped forward. "You'll marry me, because if not, all your friends will die."

* * *

GM: I am so mean!! The part about Dark Ace came to me out of nowhere. I'm actually pretty proud of myself! Now you know why Aerrow is going to kill me.

Aerrow: Where is she?! German Mckey, I know you're here somewhere!!

GM: Oops! Gotta go! Oh, but before I forget, please vote!


	18. Chapter 18

Aerrow: (grabs pitchfork) I am going to kill her when I find her!

Phoenix: (grabs kitchen knives) And I'll help!

GM: (calls from hiding place) Umm…Phoenix? I thought you were on my side!!

Phoenix: That was before you married my sister to a lunatic!!

GM: But they're not married yet! There's still time to rescue her!

Dark Ace: (smiles wickedly) You will never take my love from me!!

Phoenix: (hits Dark Ace with a frying pan) We had better rescue her, or else I'm telling Aerrow and any angry reviewers where you live!

GM: (sweat drop) Umm, o-on t-to the s-story!

* * *

"WHAT?!" Piper yelled. "M-m-m-m-m-m-m-marry?!"

Dark Ace grinned and walked over to her. He used two fingers to lift her chin up so that she was forced to look at him.

"Yes, marry. Butt don't worry. Master Cyclonis has generously offered to pay all of the expenses of the wedding. And when Cyclonia controls all of Atmos, we get a third of it all. We will be feared and respected by all! Now, I know this is a lot to take in, but-"

Piper smacked away his hand. "What makes you think I'd even _consider_ your offer? I bet you don't even know where my team is."

Dark Ace smirked. "They're in the second storage room in the West wing where the produce is kept. Now, if you don't want your friends to face a painful and agonizing death, you'll do what I say."

Piper glared at him, but he just laughed. "Master Cyclonis?"

"Yes, Dark Ace?" She said in a bored voice, like she saw this kind of drama everyday.

"Is it alright if my fiancé is escorted to her chambers now?"

Master Cyclonis waved her hand lazily. "Go ahead. I don't care."

Dark Ace bowed and turned toward the door. He clapped his hands, and immediately a maid came bustling in. She was an older lady with beautiful silver hair tied in a bun high on her head. Her electric blue eyes illuminated her face, and Piper was sure that she had been quite beautiful in her youth.

"Darling,"

Piper shuddered as she realized that he was already nicknaming her.

"this is Mrs. Elizabeth Waters. She will get you situated, and later help you pick out your wedding gown."

"Isn't it kind of early to pick out wedding dresses?" Piper asked incredulously.

"Of course not! Our wedding is tonight after all."

"TONIGHT?!" Piper suddenly felt weak in her knees.

Dark Ace shot her that annoying smirk once again. "The sooner the better. I don't want to take any chances of those friends of yours kidnapping you, or…of you escaping."

Piper blushed. She had already been making plans to escape.

"Anyways, you may leave now." He took her hand in his and lowered his lips to it. Piper tried to struggle, but he was too strong. His lips were moist, and when they left her hand, she could still feel the moisture. She quickly wiped her hand on her dress. (A/N: She's still wearing her dress from the previous night. It's early morning. I know I didn't mention that. Sorry.)

Mrs. Waters put her hand on Piper's shoulder, and silently guided her to the door.

"Till later, my love!' Dark Ace called after her.

"I bet your mother didn't even like you." Piper grumbled.

* * *

Piper's chambers were elegantly decorated. There were four rooms. The one you first see when you open the door is the sitting room. There were four chairs made of dark mahogany, and the cushions were a deep purple. The legs of the low table matched the chairs, but the top was made of glass. The walls were a burgundy color.

The next room was the bedroom. It had daffodil walls and an emerald green carpet.

_Like Aerrow's eyes._ Piper thought wistfully.

The queen sized bed had so many pillows that only a third of the bed could be seen. Piper wondered how she would be able to sleep with so many pillows.

The next room was the bathroom. Cosmetics of all kinds filled the drawers in the chrome sink. Fluffy towels of all sizes were folded neatly in the shelves next to the sink. The impressive part, however, was the in-floor tub.(A/N: Is that what it's called?) It seemed big enough to swim in, and was a good four feet deep. Piper noticed a small stool sitting next to the tub.

_To sit on so you won't drown while taking a bath. _Piper guessed.

The bath water was already flowing steadily into the tub from a little hole in the wall of the tub. The scent of lilies made rose from the water to meet her.

_Mmm. How did they know that I love the scent of lilies?_

Mrs. Waters walked Piper through the bathroom to the final room. It was a large, walk in closet filled with dresses and gowns of every color and style and fabric. Gorgeous shoes dyed to match the dresses were lined neatly on the bottom of the closet.

As Piper marveled over all the clothes, Mrs. Waters stood at the door, smiling slyly.

"Mrs. Waters?" Piper spoke for the first time since they left the Hall. The smile on Mrs. Waters' face disappeared.

"Yes, My Lady?"

"I wanted to know- My Lady?"

"Yes, you are royalty, are you not?"

"Well, yes, I suppose, but it's been a while since anyone's called me that-"

"And you are going to be married to Master Dark Ace who will soon be a prince of Atmos."

_Not if I can help it._ Piper thought angrily.

"Well, anyways, call me Piper."

"Yes, My Lady."

Piper sighed. "Anyways, how come there are no pants in here? I only see dresses."

Mrs. Waters looked at her like she had grown two heads. "A lady of the court does not need pants. You will not be doing anything that requires such horrendous attire. Only _Sky Knight _womenwear pants. Thank the Atmos that a lovely girl like you is no longer teamed up with those barbarians. When she said _Sky Knight,_ Mrs. Waters spat out the name like it was poisoned. "Now let's stop this chitchat, and get you into that bath. You look absolutely filthy." With that, she started bustling toward the bathroom door.

Piper stood there for a minute, and shook her head to clear her rising frustration.

_Where are you Aerrow? Come save me from these lunatics!_

* * *

Phoenix: Well what do you know. Their trying to bribe my poor sister with lovely dresses and pretty rooms. Don't they know that she'll never fall for those superficial things?

Piper: (skips past Phoenix) Ooh! This one is the same color as Aerrow's eyes! I must try it on!

Phoenix: (sweat drop) Don't do it Piper! Come back!!

GM: Oops! Maybe I shouldn't have put that dress in the closet. Anyways, sorry that Aerrow and the rest of them weren't in this chapter. I was having too much fun portraying Dark Ace as a stuck-up-jerk-who-always-gets-what-he-wants.

Phoenix: (returns with ripped up dress) You know…it doesn't look like we're any closer to rescuing Piper. It looks like we're getting into a trap. You know what that means, right?

GM: (sweat drop) Don't tell Aerrow where I live!!

Phoenix: Then the next chapter had better include a rescue!

GM: Umm, I can't guarantee that.


	19. Apology

GM: I AM SO SORRY!! I didn't mean to be sick this long!!

Phoenix: Yeah, yeah.

GM: (glares at him through tears) You need to apologize, too.

Phoenix: Why me?!

GM: Don't you remember?

Phoenix: Nope.

GM: Does the word "Potion" ring a bell?

Phoenix: (sweat drop) I have no idea what you're talking about.

GM: DON'T LIE! You forced me to eat that disgusting potion the first day I was sick even though I told you it was a bad idea! That's why I'm still sick! It's all your fault!

Phoenix: Shh!!

GM: And because of that, I can't write any more chapters because I'm still dizzy, and my vision is blurry!!

Phoenix: Don't tell them that!! Now they'll be mad at me!

GM: That's the idea.

Phoenix: (turns to readers) Please ignore everything this poor girl said. She's still delusional.

GM: I am not!

Phoenix: (picks GM up) Off to bed with you!

GM: Put me down!

Phoenix: Ow! Don't hit me!

GM: (yells as she is being carried away) I'm really sorry about this! I'll update as soon as possible!


	20. Chapter 20

GM: Yes! I am well again, and feeling better than ever!

Phoenix: It's about time.

GM: You know what?! This was all your fault! I will never trust your doctor skills ever again! Now apologize to the readers!

Phoenix: Didn't I already get beaten up by your reviewers? Isn't that enough?

GM: No. Now if you don't apologize, I won't tell you who the new OC will be.

Phoenix: Fine. I'm sorry. But didn't you get better, like, last week?

GM: Yeah, but I got a major case of writers block. Now, my good friend Cinderpool-"

Phoenix: Isn't she the one with the cat that likes to attack me?

GM: The one and the same. Anyways, she suggested that I use her cat in the story.

Phoenix: …

GM: Phoenix?

Phoenix: HOW COULD YOU?! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!

GM: Well…

Phoenix: (sigh) On to the story.

* * *

"Dude! Isn't it kind of weird that not one Cyclonian has showed up?" Finn mused while the five of them snuck down a deserted corridor. It had been an hour since they jumped off the delivery truck, and they had seen not one Cyclonian.

"I don't know what to tell you, Finn. Do you think it's a trap?" Aerrow was as confused as Finn. In fact, none of them had any idea what to do.

"I wish Piper was here." Junko whined as they trudged down the corridor. "She'd know what to do."

Phoenix turned to face the rest of them. "Well, the reality is that Piper is not here. And if we don't find her soon, we might never see her again. So let's go before something terrible happens to her!"

* * *

GM: Happy now? I put you guys in.

Phoenix: I said one line. How is that supposed to make me feel happy?

GM: You'll say more later. Now stop interrupting me.

Phoenix: B-but I didn't-

* * *

Piper had finished her bath and was putting on one of the dresses in her new closet.

_As much as I hate to admit it, I feel a lot better now that I took that bath. _

Piper was so into her thoughts that at first she didn't hear the chiming of bells or notice her door open slightly. It was only when she felt something rub up against her legs that she was jolted out of her trance-like state.

"Eek!" She screamed, jumping three feet in the air. She looked down and spotted a cat rubbing up against her legs. It was a gray cat. It had black paws, three black vertical stripes down its forehead, and thee tip of it's tail was also black.

"Aaw! Aren't you just so adorable!" Piper cooed as she bent to pick the cat up.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't choke me."

Piper spun around to find the source of the beautiful female voice. "W-What? Who's there?"

"Down here."

Piper looked down and gasped. Could it be…?

"You finally got it." The cat said.

* * *

Phoenix: See? I told you the cat is possessed!

GM: You overreact too much. Now stop interrupting!

* * *

Piper sat down on a nearby stool. "H-how can you? I mean, you're a c-c-"

"A cat?"

"Well, yes."

Suddenly, a hand reached around Piper to pet the talking cat. Piper jumped, nearly

knocking thee cat off her lap. She swerved her head to look behind her.

"Dark Ace" she hissed.

Dark Ace just laughed. "It's nice to see you too Piper dear…Cinderpool."

"Cinderpool?" Piper asked, "Is that your name, kitty?"

Cinderpool scoffed. "Don't call me 'kitty'. I am much more advanced than a mere cat."

Dark Ace chuckled. "Cinderpool is descended from long line of pure breed felines. Plus, she can talk, so she is very proud."

"Is she yours?"

"Yes" Dark Ace answered.

"No" Cinderpool said at the same time.

Dark Ace laughed again, but Cinderpool scowled at him. (A/N: Can a cat scowl?)

""Dark, you don't own me!"

"Dark?" Piper asked. "Is that your first name?"

"Yeah" Cinderpool answered. "Weird name, isn't it? That's why he uses his whole name instead. So when you marry the creep, your name will be Mrs. Piper Ace."

"I'm not a creep!" Dark Ace objected.

Cinderpool rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah. Just walking into a girl's room when she could quite possibly be changing is not creepy in the least. You know what? You're like a perverted old man!"

"And what about you? You did the same thing!" he argued back.

"But I'm a cat!"

"A cat that can talk!"

Piper rolled her eyes. She could tell just by the way Cinderpool talked that she belonged to Dark Ace.

"So darling," Dark Ace flashed her a smile. Piper cringed. "What would you like to eat for lunch?"

"I'm not hungry." Piper said stubbornly. In truth, she was famished, but she wouldn't let Dark Ace have the satisfaction of knowing that.

"Okay." Dark Ace turned toward the door "I guess Cinderpool will have to have all those ripe blueberries by ourselves."

_Blueberries. _Piper's mouth watered. Blueberries were her favorite food. It was unfair to tempt her like that.

"Fine." she grumbled. "I'll come with you."

"I'm so glad!" Dark Ace grinned as he held the door open for her. When Piper walked through the door, he leaned down to whisper in Cinderpool's ear.

"This is proving to be a lot easier thaan we thought. I'll have her eating out of my hands in no time at all. But I have a mission for you. There's a group of intruders in the West wing that I need you to deal with."

* * *

GM: (sigh) Really short, I know. But I had writer's block, so there's nothing I can do about it.

GM: You know, I'm portraying Dark Ace a lot differently than I wanted to in the beginning. But that's how it is with things like this. They take a life of there own.

Phoenix: So that means you had nothing to do with that stupid cat?

GM: Well, I might have had a _little_ to do with it.

Aerrow: Ha-ha! I found you!

GM: How….?!

Phoenix: Oh…I might have had a _little _to do with it.

GM: Once I get away from him, you are DEAD!

Aerrow: Get back here!


	21. Chapter 21

**Phoenix: Hi everyone! I'm doing the introduction today! GM was in a good mood because she has 121 reviews for this story.**

**This has turned out to be a much longer story than we had planned, but we're happy with it.**

**I was supposed to tell you that a new poll is up. Vote for your favorite character in this story!**

**Anyways, happy reading!**

* * *

Piper's rescuers were getting a bit discouraged.

"Dude!" Finn whined. "I am so tired! We've been walking for hours!"

Aerrow sighed and rubbed his face. "We can't stop looking. Piper needs us."

"But I'm hungry! And my feet hurt!"

Suddenly, a crash was heard from around the corner of the corridor. Finn screamed and jumped into Phoenix's arms. Aerrow drew his energy blades. (what are those things called?!) Radarr got into a karate pose. Junko activated his knuckle busters.

Putting a finger to his lips, Aerrow peaked around the corner.

"What do you see?" Junko asked.

Aerrow turned to them and laughed. "It was just a cat, guys."

"Really?" Phoenix walked around the corner, dropping Finn along the way.

It was true. A gray cat with black paws and stripes was sitting in the middle of the hallway licking her paws.

Radarr started growling.

"Hey, Radarr? What's wrong?" Aerrow asked his buddy.

"Aw! Aren't you the cutest thing?" Finn cooed, scratching the cat under the chin. The cat glared at him and then, quick as lightning, left four scratch marks on his cheek.

"Ah! Stupid cat!" Finn clutched his cheek and moaned.

Junko was at his side in an instant. "Are you okay, little buddy?"

"My beautiful cheek."

Phoenix rolled his eyes. "Your cheek will be fine Finn." He turned his attention back to the cat. "Now who do you belong to? Let's see if we can bring you back to your owner." He reached down to pick up thee cat, but the cat scratched his hand.

Phoenix jumped back. "Feisty little thing."

"I can do much worse, I assure you."

The five of them jumped five feet in the air.

"D-did that cat just t-talk?!" Finn stammered.

"Yes I did." The cat retorted. "But that's the least of your worries. For I am going to kill you in a minute."

* * *

GM: Umm…creepy.

Phoenix: (holds on to GM) Don't let me die this way!

GM: Maybe I should let the readers decide if you die or not…

Phoenix: NO!

* * *

Dark Ace escorted Piper into a large room. Dark red tapestries hung on the walls, and in the middle of the room was a long table with two chairs-one on either end. The room was lit by candles.

Dark Ace held the chair for Piper and pushed her in. He settled himself on the other end and rang a bell that was at his right side. Servants rushed in carrying plates loaded with foods made of blueberries- pie, custard, muffins, yoghurt, cobblers, and smoothies.

"We couldn't possibly eat all off that." Piper said as her mouth watered.

"Oh that's all right. Eat as much as you want." Dark Ace helped himself to some cobbler.

As hungry as Piper was, she forced herself to hide the food in a napkin to throw away later.

_It might be poisoned. _She thought grimly.

Dark Ace cleared his throat. "You know, Piper, the food is fine. You can stop filling your napkin."

Piper stiffened.

"Think of it this way." Dark Ace continued. "Aren't I eating the same food as you? So doesn't that mean that I would be poisoning myself as well? You know I'm not that stupid."

Grudgingly, Piper had to agree. So she picked up her fork and took a bite of the blueberry pie. She was shocked by how good it was.

_Not even Junko's pie is this good!_ she thought in astonishment.

Dark Ace was grinning at her. "It's good, isn't it?"

Piper nodded and went back to eating.

They ate in silence until Dark Ace looked at his watch. (A/N: I have no idea if they even have watches there, but this is my story, so deal with it!)

"I have a meeting in five minutes. You still have to pick out your wedding dress, so I'll leave you in the care of Mrs. Waters." He snapped his fingers and the woman came in through the door.

"Mother, Piper needs to pick out her dress still. Please send for the seamstress so she can do measurements."

"Umm, excuse me. Did you just say…mother?!" Piper choked out.

Dark Ace slapped his forehead. "Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you that she's my mom! Piper, darling, meet your future mother-in-law!"

Mrs. Waters a.k.a. Mrs. Ace didn't even crack a smile. "Come along now Piper. We need to get your measurements for your dress." She turned briskly and stalked out of the room.

Piper followed meekly behind. _Aerrow! Hurry!_

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" Stork paced restlessly around the ball room. Everyone had long since left, after all thee gossip had been exchanged. Queen Paula woke up shortly after she fainted, and kept herself busy cleaning the mess from the party. King Peter kept looking out the windows every few minutes. Stork had tried to convince him to get some sleep, but he simply stated that a king never sleeps during a crisis such as this.

"Let me do the cleaning Paula. The king attempted to take the broom from his wife, but she held firm.

"No. Cleaning is the only thing keeping me from acting like you two fools. Now I suggest you do the same and find something to keep you busy."

King Peter went back to looking out the window.

* * *

"Such a tiny girl!" The seamstress looked at the tape measure in surprise. "Why, I don't think I've ever done a dress this small before."

Piper blushed. She always knew she was skinny, but for some reason, it embarrassed her to hear someone else say it.

"We'll need to fatten her up." said Mrs. Waters. "We can't have her fainting all the time because she doesn't eat enough."

"I've never fainted!" Piper retorted. "I'm perfectly fine the way I am!"

That was a big mistake. Mrs. Waters glared at Piper. "A child does not speak out of turn. And until you are married , you are still a child! And when you are married, you will obey your husband at all costs. That is the duty of a wife! Now do not speak until spoken to. Is that understood?" Mrs. Waters turned her back on Piper and began speaking to the seamstress once again.

Piper glowered at the back of her future mother-in-law. _I understand now._ she thought _They are trying to break me by intimidation. Well, I am not going down that easily. I'm not married yet, and I will do everything I can to keep it that way._

**

* * *

**

GM: Sorry for the wait guys! Terrible writer's block...

**GM: I'm happy that Stork is finally back along with the king and queen. I was getting kind of worried about Queen Paula. She was out for a while. :D**

**Phoenix: You know... I think Piper and Dark Ace would make a lovely couple.**

**Piper: (faints)**

**Aerrow: WHAT?!**

**Dark Ace: You really think so? :D**

**GM: You are so going to be killed for that...**


	22. Chapter 22

**GM: Attention readers! Because of the huge response I recieved from Phoenix's...um...outburst, we sshall be holding an auction for the chance to borrow Phoenix for a day. The highest bidder may do with him whatever they please! It starts at 20!**

**Phoenix: WHAT?!**

**GM: It's good publicity. Deal with it.**

**Phoenix: You're supposed to be nice to your characters!**

**GM: Says who? Anyways, the winner shall be announced next chapter! And don't forget to vote for your favorite character in my poll! Cinderpool has been added to the list!**

* * *

"Dude, that cat is creeping me out."

The rescuers were still in shock. The gray talking cat had just told them that she was going to kill them.

Phoenix couldn't help it. He burst into laughter.

"T-that cat says she's going to k-kill us?"

The cat glared at him.

Phoenix wiped the tears from his eyes. "I'm sorry Ms. Cat, but do you know who these guys are? They're thee Storm Hawks. Not even Dark Ace could defeat them."

"I know." She responded. "That's why he sent me to do the job."

That shut Phoenix up.

Aerrow frowned. "What are you? An assassin cat? And how do you know Dark Ace? Are you his pet?"

"I prefer the term right hand man. And since you're going to die anyways, you might as well know my name. It's Cinderpool."

There was a two second pause before Cinderpool jumped into the air, claws extended. She was aimed for Radarr, but Aerrow got there before her, and drew his energy blades. The sound that followed was of steel on steel.

"Cinderpool landed gracefully on her feet. "My claws are just as strong as your blades, Sky Knight. One false move, and your head will no longer be apart of your body.

Junko gulped. Finn started to back away, but Cinderpool saw him. She was in front of him in an instant.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. But you know, it would make this a little more fun… Go ahead. I'll give you twenty seconds."

The team looked at each other. Then they ran as fast as they could.

"33...27...89...56...12...4...20!" Cinderpool counted. She stretched her front legs and grinned wickedly. Then she ran after them.

"Hurry guys!" Phoenix yelled. He and Aerrow were the fastest of the group, so were a little bit ahead of the others.

"Slow down!" Finn panted. He looked over his shoulder and nearly screamed. The cat was hot on their trail.

Cinderpool jumped over their heads and landed gracefully in front of Aerrow and Phoenix. Next to her on the ground, their was a tile that was sticking up higher than the others. (It's a tiled floor. Sorry for not specifying.) She pressed it, and a trap door opened up in between them.

"Ha!" Phoenix laughed. "You actually think we're going to fall in that? We can just walk around!"

"Gangway!" Finn yelled from behind. Phoenix spun around to find Finn skidding towards him.

_Oh snap…_ he thought.

Finn ran into him, sending him falling into the hole. That was painful enough, but it didn't help any when Finn landed on top of him.

"Ow…" he moaned.

"I'll save you little buddy!" Junko yelled.

"Oh no…" he heard Finn say. Phoenix looked up just in time to see Junko fall into the hole. Needless to say they would be feeling that in the morning.

Junko tried to get up so that Finn and Phoenix could breathe, but then they heard Aerrow yell.

"Radarr! No! Stop!"

"OOF!" The three "cushions" got the wind knocked out of them as both Aerrow and Radarr landed on them. Lucky Radarr got to be on top. He chirped happily as thee other four glared at him.

Cinderpool's head appeared over the ledge. "I have to go now, but I'll be back. Believe me, I will." He head disappeared and the door slowly closed, engulfing them in darkness.

"So…what now?" Junko asked.

"Finn turned to where he thought Phoenix was. "I blame you."

**

* * *

**

GM: That was really short, but I didn't intend for it to be long. It was really fun to write, though. The idea for the trapdoor thing actually came from a random conversation with my friend, uponcloud9. She decided Phoenix needed to be punished by having everyone fall on him.

**Phoenix: Why is everyone out to hurt me?**

**GM: Because you had to open your big fat mouth last time.**

**GM: Oh, before I forget, don't forget to vote for your favorite character! Cinderpool has now been added to the options!**


	23. Chapter 23

Piper's rescuers were contemplating how to get out of their predicament. They knew they had better get out soon before Cinderpool arrived. Suddenly, a shadow passed over them.

_That's odd. _Phoenix thought. _Aren't we inside?_

They looked up, but the shadow was gone. They shrugged and went back to planning.

"I think we should just throw people out. It's fast and easy!" Finn argued.

"But what about the person who is left at the end?!" Phoenix argued back.

"Details. Details." Finn muttered.

It grew darker once again, and this time, when they looked up, they saw a giant hand looming over them. (A/N: Just go with me on this one people!!)

The hand ripped off the roof of Cyclonia and threw it like it weighed nothing at all. Screams could be heard from different parts of Cyclonia, and the pounding of footsteps rang throughout the hallways.

"W-w-what is that?!" Junko yelled.

"_I am your worst nightmare!"_ A loud voice boomed. _"I am the author of this story, and I am finished with all of you! Prepare to die!"_

All was silent for a moment before a loud explosion ripped through the air. Consequently, everyone died.

A few miles away, Stork, King Peter and Queen Paula were the only ones who survived because they were too far away from the blast to be affected much.

And that, dear readers, is the end of the story.

**_JUST KIDDING!!_**

Phoenix: You're awful! I really thought I died!!

GM: You're so gullible. But really, it would be a lot quieter with you gone.

Phoenix: WHAT?! What would you do if I was dead?

GM: Have more computer time for one. You're always hogging it.

Phoenix: (sweat drop) Sorry about that…

GM: Anyways, sorry for the wait guys! I've had a severe writers block since school started back up, but I think I'm good now. Thank you for all your encouraging messages! Now, without further ado, the REAL story….

* * *

"Well Miss Piper, please take your time and choose your dress. I'll be in the next room if you need anything." The seamstress left Piper in a small room where numerous dresses hung on racks.

_Ugh! _Piper thought with disgust. _So many dresses. And for such an awful occasion._

Without any real interest, Piper began shuffling through random dresses. One of the first ones she pulled out was a skimpy piece of fabric with a too low neckline and a too high hem. Blushing, she through it back on the rack.

_I bet Dark Ace picked this one out. _Piper thought. _Pervert._

A few minutes later, Piper emerged from the small room, a dress thrown over her shoulder. The seamstress turned around and nearly fainted.

"My dress! Don't throw it over your shoulder like that! You're wrinkling it!" The lady shrieked and grabbed it from a slightly dazed Piper.

"Umm…sorry?" She shrugged.

"Sorry?! Sorry?! Is that all you have to say?! I spend countless hours on this masterpiece, and all you can say is 'Sorry?'" The seamstress glowered at Piper before pointing a shaking finger towards the door.

"Out. Now."

Backing out slowly, Piper had to struggle not to smile.

_It's only a dress for crying out loud._

In the corridor, Piper let loose the laughter she had tried so hard to force back.

_I've got it now. All I have to do is act like a totally rude, uneducated person, and they'll call off the wedding! _Piper grinned. _All I have to do is act like Finn!_

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile…

"Come on Junko! Lift higher!"

The team was still stuck in the little hole that they had fallen in when they were attacked by Cinderpool. But they had made a ladder out of themselves and was trying to climb back out the hole.

"That's good Junko! Now steady!!"

One by one they were able to make it out of the hole. Junko was last, since he had to be on bottom.

Aerrow turned to his team his adventurous grin lighting up his face. "Alright guys! Let's move out before Cinderpool comes back!"

They creeped down the hall as quietly and as silently as possible. They didn't know how much time had been lost, and since there were no windows, they had no concept of time.

"I'm worried Cinderpool will come back." Junko whimpered from the back of the group.

"So am I, Junko." Phoenix whispered over his shoulder. "Who knows what kind of weapons she'll have with her. And once she sees we've escaped, there's no doubt she'll be ready to kill-"

"Phoenix!!" Finn glared at him. "It's not funny! I'll have a scar for a month now! Do you have any idea what that'll do to my success with the ladies?!"

"Not like you had much success before." Phoenix muttered.

Aerrow looked over his shoulder. "Ok guys! Stop arguing! We need to hurry up and get Piper so that we can get out of here!" "And don't worry, Junko. If we hurry, we'll miss Cinderpool."

He rounded the corner where the hallway stopped and quickly sprang back. He put a finger to his lips and signaled the others to stay quiet.

"Talons!" he whispered.

"I can't believe it!" Came someone's voice from the other side.

"I know! Who would have thought it would happen so fast?" A second voice said.

"Couldn't they have waited until tomorrow at least?" Voice 1 said.

"Well, you know how impatient Dark Ace is."

"Yeah, but marriage is a major commitment!"

Aerrow and the others looked at each other in shock. Dark Ace was getting married?!

The two Talons continued.

"I feel kind of bad for the girl, though. She doesn't even like Dark Ace."

"Serves her right! She and her friends have beaten us too many times! Now's her time to taste defeat!"

Realization dawned on the eavesdroppers.

"Yeah, but even a Sky Knight doesn't deserve this kind of punishment."

"But she's not just any Sky Knight. She's Piper of the Storm Hawks!"

The voices moved away, leaving the Storm Hawks in a state of shock.

"Aerrow…?" Finn broke the silence as he places a comforting hand on his leader's shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll get to her before the wedding."

Aerrow took a shaky breath. "You're right, Finn." He turned to the others. "Come on guys! Looks like we have a wedding to crash!!"

Junko cracked his knuckles. "Sounds good to me!"

Radarr chirped his support.

"How about you, Phoenix?" Aerrow turned to Piper's brother. "Are you in?"

Phoenix looked like he was about to murder someone. "Someone's going to die. Once we get there, Dark Ace better pray that you hold me back. Dark Ace is going down!"

* * *

Phoenix: VERY IMPORANT ANNOUNCEMENT!!

GM: I am going to put a poll regarding whether or not something awful happens to Dark Ace later on. This poll will be open only shortly, so please vote!

Phoenix: And the results from the last poll on your guys' favorite character was…. AERROW!! (I was a close 2nd)

GM: Yes. You did fabulous, Phoenix. A total of 19 people voted, but multiple choices were allowed-

Phoenix: They like me! They really like me!

GM: Calm down. Anyways, please vote! And I am so sorry for not updating! School stole my creativity…

Phoenix: It really did!


	24. Chapter 24

GM: So.. Long time no see, people! I hope everyone has been well and is still anticipating the next chapter.

Phoenix: You are soooo late!

GM: Oh shut up! I know that!

Phoenix: Don't you think you owe the readers an apology?

GM: Yes, you're right. *turns to the readers* I'm very sorry. I hope you will continue to read this story and I do plan to finish it shortly, as there are not that many chapters left in the story. It's been awhile, but if there are any other Storm Hawk stories that you would like me to write, you may suggest them in either the comment section or send me a personal message letting me know exactly what you would like me to write about. I'm off of school until January 23rd, so I'll have plenty of free time until then. I've missed you all and would like to thank you for your never-ending support!

* * *

Apparently there was much more to being a bride than just wearing a fancy dress and walking down an aisle. To her dismay, Mrs. Waters had taken it upon herself to personally make sure that Piper was up-to-date on all the proper etiquette one must perform while in proper company. Barely having enough time to catch her breath, she was rushed from dance lessons to speech class to half a dozen other classes. After three hours of strict training with everyone yelling at her and hitting her with sticks to make her stand up straighter or to grab the right fork, every one of her muscles ached. By the end of the lessons, she didn't even have the energy to argue, much less rebel.

_They're breaking me. I thought I was ready for any kind of torture they could throw at me, but this is insane. Not even Mamma's Princess Training could prepare me for this kind of madness. _Piper thought begrudgingly as she followed Dark Ace's mother down a crowded hall. Everywhere around her, people were rushing back and forth, carrying plates of food, linens, chairs, and flowers. She didn't even know that the Cyclonians believed in having flowers around.

"Where are we going now?" Piper muttered as she slumped after the formidable lady.

Mrs. Waters turned her head to look at her and glared at her horrible posture. With as much urgency as she could muster, Piper straightened up, fighting against her tense muscles.

"Not that it is any concern of yours," the woman huffed, "but you need to get ready for your debut. Your body needs to be prepared for the ceremony. I don't know what kind of standards they have where you are from, but here, women of class are not wedded with such awful appearances."

_No concern of mine? _Piper thought in alarm. _I'd say that that is a pretty big concern! Oh, I hope the guys are hurrying up!_

* * *

The guys rounded a corner and nearly ran into one another as Phoenix and Finn skidded to a stop.

"What is it?" Junko whispered from the back of the group.

"There's no way we can make it through here undetected." Phoenix answered. "Look!"

Junko craned his neck and gasped at the sight in front of them. It was like a swarm of bees in a hive, so frantic were the people before them, rushing back and forth and yelling at each other.

"They're getting ready for the wedding." Aerrow said darkly.

Phoenix put hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll make it in time."

Aerrow just nodded, his mouth tight and grim.

The three of them set about making a plan on how to infiltrate the area without being detected.

"We just need some sort of disguise." Aerrow pointed out. "Something that will blend right in and get us into as many rooms as possible since we don't know which one Piper will be in.

"How about something like this?" Finn said from behind them. They all turned to see Finn modeling a waiter's outfit - complete with a red bow-tie.

"Where'd you manage to find that?" Phoenix asked in amazement.

Finn just grinned. "It's amazing what some people just lay around." He led the way to closet a little ways down. Pulling open the doors, he revealed four gagged waiters tied up with some rope. One poor waiter had been stripped down to his boxers and undershirt.

"Finn, you're a genius!" Aerrow exclaimed in excitement. He ruffled his hair and grinned.

"Hey, hey! Watch the 'do!This is my babe magnet!" But he was smiling as well and with an unspoken agreement, they both knew that it was going to be alright between them.

"Will you two hurry up?" Phoenix said impatiently. Both he and Junko had already finished changing into their stolen garments. Granted, Junko's was quite a bit tighter than Phoenix's, but if he sucked in his stomach enough, he could make the impression of fitting into the clothes. Unfortunately, the pants were high watered no matter how much he pulled down the legs.

"You ready, guys?" Aerrow asked as soon as they were all changed. With a nod of confirmation from the rest of his team, Aerrow led the way to the end of the hall where the next step in their plan would commence.

"Let's go save ourselves a princess!"

* * *

GM: New chapter either tomorrow or the day after! Stay tuned!

Phoenix: I'll believe it when I see it!

GM: Hush you or I'll feed you to Cinderpool!


	25. Chapter 25

Phoenix: I have heard your praises, my people, and have acknowledged them in my heart. I welcome your love and will in turn sprout it forth in multitudes for my loyal followers.

GM: (walks up) What are you doing?

Phoenix: Have you not read these beautiful replies that people have been sending us?

GM: Of course I have. What about them?

Phoenix: Can't you see? They love me!

GM: You mean, they love _us_. The readers like our conversations. As in you and _me._

Phoenix: Wow. Big headed much? How can you even live with yourself? (shakes head and walks away)

GM: What just happened here?

* * *

The hall was bustling with workers and servants, lords and ladies, guests and intruders. Five intruders to be exact. The guys maneuvered their way through the crowd as best as they could, ducking under chairs that were carried, leaping over rolls of carpets, and in general, trying to get though the crowd as quickly as they could.

"Hey you!" A voice called out suddenly.

"Oh man!" Finn cried. "We're so totally busted!" He made a move to bolt, but Phoenix clamped his hand onto his shoulder, preventing his escape.

"Just play it cool." He hissed. "If we run, there's no way we can play it off."

The guys turned around slowly and found themselves face-to-face with a burly redheaded man in a uniform similar to theirs save the fact that he wore a black suit jacket where they only had vests. His name tag read Viviane Steel.

"What kind of name is Viviane?!" Finn burst out laughing. At the man's furious scowl, Junko covered Finn's mouth with his large hand, muffling both the laughter and the cried for air.

"What are you boys doing here?" The man asked, still glaring in Finn's direction. "You are needed in the dining area in order to get your assignments!" He spied Radarr. "What is that… thing doing here? If we get complaints from the guests on our sanitation levels, do you know what Master Cyclonis will do to us? Whatever it is, I'll be sure to suggest that you get sacrificed first!"

Aerrow opened his mouth to retaliate, but Phoenix spoke up first.

"But Mr. …" He stole a glance at the name tag. "Steel. Mr. Steel, this dog is my good friend's helper dog. You see, he can't hear, and he needs the dog to give him signals as to what is going on around him. And of course, a man of business like yourself will already know that it is against Cyclonian law to discriminate against those with such disabilities."

Mr. Steel gave Radarr an incredulous look. Radarr offered his most innocent grin and scurried to Aerrow's arm where he began gesturing to Aerrow in the man's direction. Aerrow, catching onto the game, began nodding at Radarr and making exaggerated gestures like he was trying to understand what Radarr was telling him. With an expression of understanding lighting up his face, he grasped Mr. Steel's hand and pumped it enthusiastically.

"Well, I suppose he can stay then." Mr. Steel said reluctantly. "But that doesn't excuse the fact that you are all not in your designated places. Now move it!" He pointed in the direction of the dining hall.

Not needing a second warning, they sprinted in that direction, laughing all the way.

"Man, I thought we were busted for sure!" Finn laughed.

"Yeah that was close." Phoenix agreed."But we have to be careful. We don't know who will recognize us." They arrived at the large doors labeled as Dining Hall in large gold letters. "Alright, Junko, you and I are going to go into the dining hall and get our instructions in case that guy comes to check up on us. We'll also be able to listen in in case someone spills any information on the wedding. Aerrow, Finn, and Radarr - you two go and try to find where they're keeping Piper. If you can bust her out, great. If not, come and find us and we'll try to figure out some kind of diversion."

"Wow, you and Aerrow are going to be great brothers-in-law." Junko marveled.

Aerrow shot Phoenix a grin. "We'll be a force to be reckoned with."

"Well I'm already pretty fierce on my own." Phoenix bragged. "But I welcome your abilities."

They grasped each other's shoulders in a sign of brotherhood and with a nod to their designate parters, headed in the direction they needed to go.

* * *

Piper had never been one to wear much make-up. A touch of concealer here, a dab of lip gloss there, but besides of that, she had always been pretty satisfied with her appearance. She had naturally good skin and she didn't want to mess that up by glopping on a whole bunch of stuff. She tried to explain this to the team in charge of primping her for the wedding, but her words of protest were just wasted since no one seemed to be listening anyways.

They started off with a bath where she was scrubbed raw - her skin red and glowing where the women had relentlessly scoured her with stiff brushes and determined hands. Two women were put in charge of buffing and painting her nails a pale pink. Definitely not Piper's choice In color, but she doubted they would care about that. After that, they rubbed her down with a (thankfully) soft and fluffy towel and covered her with an equally fluffy bathrobe. Plopping her down in front of a mirror, a skilled hairdresser yanked her team of combs and brushes through her hair, trying at least ten different hairstyles before settling on a bun made up of tiny braids embellished with pearls that peaked in and out of the braids like shy children looking out from behind their mother's skirts.

No sooner had the hairdresser left her side that a beautician and his assistant appeared. Spreading out the tools of the trade, Piper was spun away from the mirror and they began their quest to make her look "halfway decent" as the beautician muttered to his assistant. After a disheartening combination of sighs, grunts, tongue clucking, and scowls, he finally announced that he had done all that he could. Spinning her chair back to face the mirror, Piper stared blankly at the person facing her in the mirror. Looking back at her was a beautiful young woman like those she had seen in Atmos Monthly who modeled all the newest fashions and posed in the ads with skimmers and heliscooters. She would never admit it, but occasionally she would sigh to herself and wished that she too could be considered beautiful enough to be photographed for magazines such as that. But then she would remember all of her own unique talents and intelligence and she would manage to snap herself out of her funk.

Mrs. Waters grabbed her chin in her cold hands and yanked her so that Piper was forced to face her. With piercing eyes, the woman analyzed every part of her face, taking in the make-up and judging the perfection of the hair. It was only after she had announced that Piper looked "passable" that Piper realized that everyone in the room had been holding their breath and now they let it out in a collective sigh.

In a whirlwind of activity that Piper could only barely follow, everyone left the room at once, taking their instruments of torture with them. In less than five minutes, Piper and Mrs. Waters were the only two left in the room.

"Well, the wedding will take place in exactly an hour." She said with a pat to her graying hair. You have forty-five minutes to meditate and mentally prepare yourself for your new life as a married woman. I will not have you going into this marriage with my son with a light heart. Your days of fun and games are behind you. From this day on, you will be taking on the honorable Ace name and it will be your duty as a woman to do everything within your power to keep it from blemish." Without waiting for Piper to give any sort of reply or argument, she left the room and Piper found herself alone at last. Not one to waste an opportunity, she waited a few moments and then rushed to the door, intent on escaping even though she wore nothing but a bathrobe. NO sooner had her hands touched the cool metal of the knob, however, than she heard Mrs. Waters commending voice on the other side of the wood.

"Dark Ace's fiance is on the other side of that door. No one comes in or out of that room without my permission, do you hear? You will not leave your post until I come back in forty-five minutes with the dressmaker. You disobey my orders and you will be paying with your life."

Guards. Piper thought. Well, even in a bathrobe, I think I stand a pretty good chance against them. I'll just wait until she leaves and then I'll ambush them. I doubt there could be more than two or three guards.

She was about to go looking for something to use as a bat when the voice on the other side of the door made her pause.

"As you wish, my mistress."

"Very good, Cinderpool. You are the only one I can trust with this job."

Cinderpool? Piper thought in confusion. What kind of threat is that?

* * *

GM: Well it took a little longer than I expected, but these past few days have been hectic as I'm sure it has been for everyone. But I hope everyone has had a very Merry Christmas as well as a safe one.

Phoenix: Will you stop your yappin' and work on the next chapter? My fans want to see more of me.

GM: Oh? I thought you were trying to get me to hurry up so I could save your _sister_.

Piper: Yeah! What's up with that?

Phoenix: Piper! W-well you see, I was really trying to get her to hurry up for that reason, but I didn't want the readers to panic so I was trying to cover up with that excuse...

Aerrow: Yeah okay. Nice cover up _brother_.


	26. Chapter 26

GM: Alright! In this chapter, I can showoff my almost useless skills as a caterer. You get a quick sneak at a couple of the lovely difficulties we go through for our guests. Enjoy!

* * *

Piper was stumped. What was the big deal about this cat? A part of her wanted to bust out of that room and make a run for it, hijack a heliscooter, and "blow this Popsicle stand", as Finn put it. But the other part of her brain, the logical part, told her to pump the brakes. There was something going o that she didn't know, something important. She could feel it. But the question was, was this important part of the puzzle big enough to risk her only chance of escape?

Moving to the window, she moved the curtain to the side and peeked out at the throng of guests arriving via chauffeured stretch-skimmers. Women were dressed in their finest dresses of all the colors of the rainbow. Their escorts looked just as impressive in their jet-black tuxes, their shoes shining from being polished to perfection. They were obviously here for one reason - to watch her marriage, or more accurately - the imprisonment of a Sky Knight. Piper glared at them through the glass. Since it looked as if her squadron wasn't coming to save her, it was going to be up to her.

She gave the room a cursory glance, but not seeing a knife or even a pair of scissors, leaned over and proceed to rip the skirts of her wedding dress until she was left with a more agreeable length. She unpinned her hair and shook it out so that it flowed over her shoulder in the way that she liked it. Ditching the heels, she grabbed a vase off of the dresser.

Better safe than sorry. She thought.

She took in a deep breath and then charged towards the door, her heart slamming against her ribs.

* * *

After just five minutes of being in the dining hall, Junko and Phoenix really wished that they had switched places with the other three. The place was crazy. Servers were scrambling around trying to get all the glasses polished, the silverware in the right places, the food set up, the Sternos lit, the table skirts ironed, and the napkins folded so that they resembled some sort of water fall.

After being wrung out by the event planner for being late, Phoenix was designated to polishing the glasses while poor Junko had to help fold the napkins. At first, Phoenix thought that his job would be easy quickly and that he could move on over to where Junko was struggling to follow the instructions of a more experienced waiter who went through them too quickly for any sane person to follow, her hands flying as she folded five napkins in the time it took Junko to process the first few sentences. Phoenix shook his head as she let out a huge sigh at Junko's shrugs.

Turning his attention back to his task, he grabbed a cloth and a glass from the crate. From the look of it, there were only a couple of crates left, the others being already finished by other servers and place on the tables that dotted the room. Dipping the glass in a bucket of hot water, Phoenix made sure that it was completely soaked and then began wiping it dry with the cloth. He was about to put the glass down and move onto the next one when he noticed a few tufts from the cloth were still left behind. He attempted to wipe them away, but new ones appeared. And so it continued. He would wipe, and new tufts were left behind, no matter what he did.

"Hey newbie! Are you going to be polishing one glass all day?"

He looked up to see the other servers with the same job looking at him with annoyed glances. A few snickered to each other as they saw his perplexed glances.

"But the glass won't polish!" He protested. "Besides, we're almost done with this anyways."

One of the servers scoffed. "Guess again, newbie. This is only the first batch. Every guest gets two glasses. If you'll look around you, the places only have one." He nodded to something behind Phoenix. He turned and let out a sigh of exasperation, for three server rolled in carts stacked high with crates. Oh how he wished he was going to rescue his sister right now.

* * *

Piper burst out the door, vase situated in a way that would make it easy to throw if necessary. With the adrenaline pumping through her veins, she knew she would be ready for anything. If there was anything to battle that is. She glanced up and down the empty hall, perplexed at its vacancy, but there was no time to stop. Feet pattering against the cool stone floor, she sped down the hall in the direction that she had come and rounded the corner, only to skid to a stop by the cat that stood in front of her, tail swishing in excitement.

"You better move out the way, cat, or you're going to have a very sore skull." Piper warned, bending her knees in preparation to run again.

"Oh no, my dear, it is you who will be suffering injuries." Cinderpool cooed. "Now I'll give you three seconds to turn around and head back to that room of yours, or you'll have more rips in you than that sorry excuse of a dress you're sporting."

Piper shrugged. "I warned you." With all the power she could muster, she threw the vase at the feline and took a step to run, but her legs were instantly sliced by what felt like the blade of a sword. The next second, the vase smashed against the wall, its target having dodged the blow and attacked her opponent in one swift move.

"No, I warned you." Cinderpool sneered in a way that only a cat can.

With a gasp, Piper doubled over, gripping her legs that were now bleeding profusely. She glared at the cat who was now licking her paw in an unconcerned manner. Angry, she lunged at Cinderpool, who gracefully leaped over her head and landed without a sound.

"When will you realize it, Sky Knight? I am superior to you in grace, speed, and quite frankly, skill. You can't beat me. No one can beat me. And after you have married my master, I will have full control over your life. Oh, how I will love having my very own Sky Knight to fetch me all the catnip and milk that I desire. And I will request having you be in charge of cleaning my litter box. Of course, I don't really need one, but I do believe that it would be fun to use if I have to watch you clean it every day. And oh look, it seems that day will be today. I'm looking forward to it, aren't you?"

Cinderpool walked towards Piper as she talked, in an attempt to back Piper back down the hall. But she had told herself that she would be going home today, and some high-talking cat wasn't going to stop her. She flung herself at the broken vase and began flinging pieces at the cat who dodged them with expert speed. While Cinderpool was distracted, Piper lifted her body off the ground with her arms and swung her legs in the cat's direction. Cinderpool tried to jump out of the way, but while in mid-air, Piper was able to judge where she would land, and flipping her body, made contact with the cat's body with her foot. Cinderpool was sent flying, and grabbing hold of the advantage, jumped on top of the cat's body and grabbed her before she could attack again. She got to her feet, and using the sash from her dress, pinned the cat's legs to her body. She wrapped her arms around the wriggling body so that the cat couldn't move her claws enough to break through.

"Let me go you insufferable human! I demand you release me!"

Piper laughed. "How does it feel to be beat by someone with skills so inferior to your own?"

"You make me sick!"

"Well I'm glad the feeling is mutual. Now I'm heading home, and I'm taking you with me. Maybe a stuffed cat is just the finishing touch that the Condor needs."

* * *

Phoenix: Score! Touchdown! K.O.! The enemy has been defeated!

GM: Hmm, maybe I should make her escape…

Phenix: You wouldn't!

GM: I would.

Phoenix: Oh please oh please oh please don't do that!

Aerrow: But I wanted to save Piper! Why couldn't I do it, you hateful woman?!

GM: *shrugs* You were too slow. She got tired of waiting for you.

Aerrow: And who's fault do you think that was?!

GM: Yours obviously. Now move those little feet of yours or else she's going t leave without you.

Aerrow: Wait for me, Piper!


	27. Chapter 27

GM: So I received a review asking for me to post this chapter by the 22nd. It was a guest, so I don't really know who it was, but I would like to thank you for giving me a deadline. I usually can't write at any kind of productive speed unless I am given a deadline, so thank you bunches! And on with the story!

* * *

Aerrow, Finn, and Radarr may have made it to Piper in time to rescue her themselves, except for the fact that they were thwarted at every turn by people who needed their help.

"Go carry this!"

"Fetch a seamstress!"

"You're doing it wrong!"

"Faster, boy!"

"Get that rat out of here!"

Of course, there was the problem with Radarr attacking the man that called him a rat, and after that, the three had to work a bit harder avoiding the guards who were now after them.

"Can't we ever have a time when we don't get chased in this place?" Finn asked breathlessly as they hid behind some heavy curtains. They waited for the footsteps the fade away before they dare come out from their hiding place. Finn brushed some dust from his hair but froze suddenly, his face contorting into a twisted expression of fear.

"What is it?" Aerrow asked.

Suddenly, Finn yelped in pain and started beating at his head. Something small and black fell to the ground and he started stomping at it with all his might. Radarr jumped off of Aerrow's shoulder and inspected it, sniffing and prodding until he jumped back with disgust.

Aerrow crouched down to see what all the fuss as about. A small spider, hardly bigger than his thumb, was laying on its back, most of its legs curled up to its body except for one that lay broken a little bit away.

"Stupid thing bit me on my head!" Finn pointed an accusing finger at the creature.

"Oh, come one, Finn." Aerrow said, getting to his feet. I'm sure it couldn't have been that bad."

"That thing packs a wallop for such a little body." Finn grumbled as they set off once again. "What kind of spider do you think it is?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure it wasn't dangerous. It was probably just scared."

* * *

The biggest challenge in escaping wasn't finding her way back, but keeping Cinderpool quiet. The cat would wail like she was a newborn baby, determine to attract attention to the fugitive. Once, Piper made the mistake of covering the cat's mouth with her hand, and now she had blood coming from more than just her scratched leg. Finally, she had to use a piece of her dress to wrap around Cinderpool's muzzle. She knew cats could breathe through their noses, so she wasn't really all that concerned about harming her. And even if she couldn't, she'd rather Cinderpool be dead than her.

She knew exactly when her absence had been discovered because the shouts from guards echoed throughout the halls. Quickening her pace, Piper darted in and out of rooms, quit a few times nearly running into servants or guests getting ready for the wedding. Soon, she had a good number of people trying to capture her, and she knew that if she didn't find a place to hide soon, she would be captured for sure.

Turning sharply into a seemingly deserted hallway, she tried to run as quietly as possible. It was easy to tell who was in charge of the decorating in this place. In every hall and room she was in, the dark hues and purple motif screamed the name of Master Cyclonis. She shuddered imagining living in this place for the rest of her life. She couldn't even remember her seeing the sun shine in the skies surrounding Cyclonia.

The heavy footsteps of guards echoed nearby and she began to panic. She ran from one room to another, trying to find one whose door would allow her entry.

The footsteps grew louder and she grew more frantic, trying to ignore Cinderpool's mocking eyes that anticipated her capture. Just as the first guard appeared in the entrance to the hall, the door Piper tried flung open and she stumbled into the room, and she closed the door quickly after her and turned the lock in one swift motion.

Letting out a sigh of relief, she waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. Cinderpool struggled in her arms, but she paid her no heed. Her sash was holding up surprisingly well.

A shuffling in the shadows made her start. And then, more oddly, a hysteric laughter that reverberated off the walls. She had no weapons on her, but she adjusted her feet to get in a position of self-defense if needed. Outside, she could hear the guards running by, so she couldn't run out yet. She heard the shuffling grow closer, and these turned into light steps. Trusting her training in hand-t-hand fighting, she waited until just the right moment and then did a spinning kick that made a direct hit to the mysterious person.

The person let out an "Oof" as they flew into something heavy. There was a pause, and then more laughter. Piper followed her senses and moved to where the person landed and put a foot on their abdomen, pressing hard.

"Alright. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I could… ask you the same thing." The person wheezed. Off to the side, the laughter sounded again.

Piper gasped at the sound of that voice.

"Aerrow?" She whispered excitedly.

"Piper?" Came the shocked reply.

Her vision slowly came to her, and with the help of the dim light creeping in from the crack under the door, Piper was able to make out Aerrow's form. He was lying on his back, but she knew in her heart that he must be smiling even though he just had the wind knocked out of him.

* * *

GM: How wonderful, a happy reunion. But what was that weird laughter? Any guesses?

Phoenix: Umm, how come I wasn't anywhere in this chapter? I wasn't even mentioned!

GM: Well obviously you weren't needed, bus boy.

Phoenix: I am not a bus boy! I am a prince! A Sky Knight! Phoenix the Great! Where is my respect?!

GM: Anyways… Don't forget to comment! How is the story going? Any suggestions, comments, or concerns? You know where to put them. Also, I may or may not be creating a website where I'll put some of my non-fanfic writings. If you have any suggestions, or would be interested in me doing something like that, let me know since this is something really new for me. Anyways, have a great one!


	28. Chapter 28

Phoenix: Hello my loyal followers! Since I know that you are all here for me and for no other reason, I shall be directing this story from now on!

Finn: Umm, dude? That's not going to happen. I was definitely put in charge.

Phoenix: You? Yeah ok. Have you seen your pathetic amount of air time?

Finn: My hero moment is definitely coming!

Phoenix: Not with me in charge, it won't!

Aerrow: Hey guys, what's up?

Finn: Tell this impostor that I am now in charge of the story!

Aerrow: If it's about someone being in charge, shouldn't I be, since I'm the lead-"

Finn and Phoenix: NO!

Piper: You guys are loud.

Phoenix: Sis, tell these guys that I was placed in charge of this story!

Piper: You weren't, but I have been looking at this position for awhile…

Finn: That's not fair! Why can't I do it?

Aerrow: Well, let's look at your English grades for one thing.

Finn: Dude! That has nothing to do with stories!

Stork: Ignoring these people, GM isn't dead or missing. She is back, her computer is back, and hopefully I'm back because I have been stuck in the same place for a very long time!

* * *

"Peter, I can't take this anymore!" Queen Paula threw up her hands in frustration. Stork and King Peter looked up from their game of chess to stare at the disheveled queen in surprise.

"Dear?" The king asked cautiously as the queen began to pace up and down the large room. "Should I ring for one of the maids to get you a drink or something? Something strong?"

She glared at him. "No I don't need something strong. I need my daughter back is what I need." She pulled a thick rope that hung by the wall and a low chime sounded in the distance.

"What did you call the servants for…?"

"Those Storm Hawks are taking too long. What if our precious daughter is dead by now? No, we are the king and queen of Platos! We will get our heir by force if need be!"

"But who knows what kind of war that might trigger! Our kingdom is small compared to Cyclonia!"

"The king has a point." Stork said as he removed his sanitation gloves that he had been wearing while they were playing chess. "Mrs. P, you just gotta trust the Storm Hawks. If anyone is going to be able to rescue Piper, it's us. I'm sure they have everything under control and are heading back right now."

* * *

Piper and Aerrow hugged each other tight, both of them laughing hysterically.

"I thought I wouldn't find you in time!" Aerrow choked out.

"I thought I would have to rescue myself!" Piper responded.

Aerrow let go and sat back. "You mean you didn't trust me?"

She shrugged. "You were taking too long. As you can see, I had to take matters into my own hands." She pointed to Cinderpool who glared at the both of them like they were the plague.

Aerrow grimaced. "Why didn't you burn it when you had the chance? Feed it to some Cyclonian creature? Drop it out a window?"

"Aerrow!"

"Sorry, sorry. That was mean."

"No, that wasn't what I meant. I mean, how could I have disposed of her when she could have very well broken free and given away my location, or worse, attack me again? It was hard enough ditching the guards as it was.

"You mean you have some after you too?"

"Oh, great! Now we have double the trouble."

The laugh sounded again, causing Piper to jump. Even Cinderpool looked around nervously, her eyes glinting anxiously in the dim light.

"Aerrow? Tell me that was you."

"Well, about that." He rubbed the back of his neck uneasily. "We might have another problem added to our list." He grabbed the hand that wasn't clutching Cinderpool to her chest and led her to a corner of the room that was nearly void of all light. Something moved, and Piper faltered.

"Aerrow, what is it? What's there?"

The laugh rang out again, louder than before. Piper and Aerrow froze, listening for the footsteps of soldiers, but there was only their heartbeats in their ears to break the silence that cloaked the room.

"Aerrow!" Piper hissed through her clenched teeth. "Tell me what's going on!"

"It's Finn." He said glumly.

"Finn?"

"Yeah." He guided he to the corner of the room. Finn sat facing the wall, rocking back and forth, back and forth. He would look up at them now and again, flash them a smile, and then tilt his head back and laugh for no reason whatsoever.

"What happened to him?" Piper asked, horrified.

"Well, when we were looking for you, I think he got sick or something. All of a sudden, he started acting weird, and I don't mean the Finn kind of weird. All f a sudden he started to pace around, but then he would stop, look at me with these empty eyes, and start shaking all over. And then, he started that laugh. It comes and goes, but I had to tie him up with a sheet I found because he just began to scratch himself all over like when Radarr has fleas, so much so that he began to to bleed. I didn't know what else to do."

Piper went into her scientist mode. She knelt in front of her patient, and began to look him over as well as she could in the dim light. She paid special attention to his eyes, which were dilated and watery.

"Did he mention anything about getting bit?"

"Bit?" Aerrow thought for a moment. "Well if you count that little spider that he ran into-"

She whipped her head to squint up at him. "Spider? What did it look like, Aerrow?"

He shrugged. "It was just a spider. I didn't pay any attention to it."

"No, Aerrow. It was not just a spider. In fact, it was a Western Cyclantonian Hysteria. They were bred by Master Cyclonis' father in the forties as weapons against the Sky Knights. The plan was to fly above the Knights and drop them into the cockpits of their skimmers in hope that they would get bit and then lose control, thus killing them off quickly and effortlessly. However, there was an accident in the lab and the spiders got loose. I heard they found half of them, but the others were gone forever. Can you imagine how many have multiplied by now?"

"So what do we do?" Aerrow asked, his voice thick with concern.

Piper shook her head. "Well I only know of one person who would definitely have access to information about the antidote."

"You don't mean…"

"Master Cyclonis. Well, there goes our escape."

* * *

Finn: Dude! Why do I have to be the one to die?

Piper: Stop complaining! Because of you, I might get forced into marrying Dark Ace!

Finn: But I might die! There's so much I haven't seen, So much I haven't done. So many girls I haven't kissed! I'm too young to waste all this beauty!

Phoenix: But it would be so much quieter around here…

Finn: Not funny, Phoenix!

Aerrow: Well, readers, the decision is up to you. A poll will go out, and what happens to us will ultimately be up to you. Will Finn die or will he live? And at what cost? Make sure to vote!

Finn: Don't let them decide! They're cruel and unusual!


End file.
